


Transitions

by PatL



Series: The Micki and Tracy [1]
Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-09-22
Updated: 2000-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-09 18:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 33,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatL/pseuds/PatL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A post- "Sweet Revenge" story. Starsky and Hutch transfer to a new department and find new careers and new loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is the first in a series that I wrote for a friend who does not have the internet. I created the characters of Micki Ellis and Tracy Edwards so that, at least in this universe, Starsky and Hutch could fall in love. My friend reminds me constantly that I haven't continued their saga in a while, and she's right. I may have to remedy that. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy the series as much as she has.

Detective David Starsky pulled the finished report from the typewriter and signed it, adding it to the folder on his desk. Six months ago, he wouldn't have admitted it, but he felt a certain satisfaction in clearing his desk. Of course, six months ago he was whole, and his chest looked normal, not like a road map. James Gunther had changed all that. The weeks he'd spent in the hospital had given him time to think, about a lot of things. It was funny how he'd been faced with his own mortality. Being a cop was dangerous, but he'd beaten the odds for so long that he'd gotten comfortable. The sound of metal scraping against metal and then the sound of gunfire brought home how mortal he really was.   
One of the conditions of his return to duty was that he saw the staff psychiatrist. At first, he'd resisted the mandatory sessions with Dr. Massey, but Massey had really helped him to face what had happened. So, while his body continued to heal, Starsky enjoyed the routine of a desk job. All things considered, he was feeling pretty good about things. He wished he could say the same thing about his partner.  
When Starsky had finally been released from the hospital, Hutch had nursed him back to health. Once the doctors had given Starsky permission to go to light duty, Hutch had gone back on the roster. Starsky looked at the file in front of him without really seeing it. Dobey had assigned Hutch a temporary partner, until he returned to active duty. Perhaps the strain of working with a new partner was causing Hutch to act the way he was acting. Starsky only knew that the man he saw coming in late, unwashed, and hung over wasn't the same man he'd worked with for almost ten years. He thought about the past few days. The most shocking thing that happened was when he saw Hutch smoking a cigarette. By itself, that wasn't a major crisis. However, with the other changes in Hutch's personality, Starsky was really worried. For Christ's sake, this was the same man that put things like desiccated liver and wheat germ together and drank it every morning for breakfast! There was something very wrong with his partner, and Starsky desperately wanted to know what it was.  
As Starsky got up to put the file back in the cabinet, Captain Dobey stalked out of his office. He fixed Starsky with a glare.  
"Starsky, do you know where your partner is? He's late again. He and Marsten were due in court ten minutes ago. Marsten's going to have to testify if Hutch doesn't get there, and he's never done it before. If he has to get on that stand, Withers' attorney will tear him apart."  
"I haven't seen him, Cap. Maybe he's on his way to the courthouse."  
Unfortunately, Hutch chose that moment to walk through the door. Starsky winced. Hutch wasn't exactly staggering, but he wasn't too steady, either. Starsky could almost see the Captain boil over.  
"Hutchinson, where the Hell have you been? Marsten's waiting for you at the courthouse. You're supposed to testify at Withers' hearing. It started ten minutes ago!"  
Hutch blinked. "That was today? I thought it was tomorrow. I'll get right down there."  
"Oh, no you won't. I want to see you in my office, now. I'll send Denton over there to help Marsten with his testimony. Well, you heard me. Go on!"  
Starsky opened his mouth to speak, but Hutch walked past him without acknowledging his presence. Starsky slumped forward, his head in his hands. He sat, unmoving, as voices rose and fell in Dobey's office. He could hear the disappointment, as well as anger in his captain's voice. Hutch's voice was sharp, almost insubordinate. Minutes later, he stalked out of the office. Predictably, Dobey followed him. He stood watching as Hutch left the squad room then he turned to Starsky.  
"Starsky, I'd like a word with you."  
"Sure, Cap."  
Dobey waited until Starsky was seated then exploded. "What the Hell's gotten into him? This is the third time this week that he's been late, and if he slept at all last night, it wasn't for long. What's going on, Starsky?"  
"I wish I knew, Cap. I haven't seen that much of him lately. It's almost as if he's avoiding me. I've tried talking to him, but he cuts me off. It's like I don't know him anymore."  
"Well, if he keeps this up, he can kiss his career good-bye. I've made as many allowances as I can. I can't keep Internal Affairs at bay indefinitely. If word gets around that he's drinking on the job, that's it. He'll be off the force, and there won't be a damn thing I can do about it."  
"You don't think he's sunk that far, do you?"  
"I don't know. I hope not. You're his partner, Starsky. You know him better than anyone else. Talk to him. See if you can find out what's bothering him. Maybe you can turn this around before it's too late."  
"I'll see what I can do, Cap. I can't promise anything, because I can't guarantee he'll even talk to me. I'll sit on him, if that's what it takes. I'll let you know if I do any good."  
Starsky got up to leave, but the Captain called him back. "Starsky, when you do see him, give him a message for me."  
"What?"  
"Tell him to get his act together, or turn in his resignation. That's better than getting kicked off the force."  
"I hope it doesn't come to that, Cap."  
Starsky drove to Hutch's apartment, thinking furiously. He didn't know what Hutch's problem was, but by God, he wasn't leaving his apartment until he found out. He parked behind Hutch's car and went upstairs. After knocking twice, he took Hutch's spare key and opened the door himself.   
"Hutch? Hutch, are you in here? It's me, Starsky."  
He looked around the apartment, and checked the bathroom. Hutch was gone, even though his car was still downstairs.   
"OK, if that's the way you want it," he said aloud, "I'll wait. You have to come home sooner or later."  
He wandered around the apartment, lost in thought. A flash of light from the kitchen table caught his attention. He stood in the middle of the room and slowly looked around. He could see liquor bottles every where he looked. Until recently, Hutch was a social drinker. He might drink a beer after work, but that was all. Apparently, that had changed. Making up his mind, Starsky collected every bottle he could find and emptied its contents into the sink. He searched the apartment from one end to the other. He saved the bedroom for last. He opened the drawers, looked under the bed, and even under the covers. He opened the drawer of the nightstand, and froze. Reaching down, he picked up the small bag of white powder. His knees turned to water, and he sank down on the bed.  
"My God, Hutch, what's going on with you? This can't be what I think it is."  
He tasted a bit of the powder. It was heroin, all right. He still couldn't believe it. Since Ben Forrest had addicted Hutch against his will, Hutch had avoided the stuff like it was poison. In his worst nightmares, Starsky couldn't imagine Hutch putting that stuff in his veins voluntarily. Suddenly, this wasn't only about saving his partner's career; it was about saving his life. Starsky settled down on the couch to wait.  
Hours later, he heard the sound of a key being turned, and sat up. Hutch was moving slowly, with the deliberate motions of someone who was seriously drunk. Without turning on the lights, he made it to his bed and fell into it. Starsky decided to let him sleep, knowing that it would be impossible to reason with Hutch in that condition.   
Starsky dozed fitfully the rest of the night. Finally, he heard movement from the bedroom. He sat up as Hutch went into the kitchen. He kept silent until Hutch noticed him.  
Hutch froze, with the coffeepot in his hand. Then, he turned away, filling the pot with water.  
"When did you come in? I didn't hear you knock."  
"That's because I've been here all night, waiting for you."  
"Really. You must be bored, if you have nothing better to do than sit in my apartment. Is there something you wanted?"  
"Yeah. Dobey sent me, with a message for you."  
"Funny, I thought he covered everything yesterday. What's the message?"  
"Get your act together, or resign. He wasn't kidding, Hutch."  
"Oh, well."  
"Can the act, will you? You can't make me believe that your career means nothing to you. What the Hell's the matter with you?"  
The two men were standing face to face, only inches apart. For a minute, it looked like Hutch was going to open up, but then he shrugged.  
"Nothing. It doesn't matter."  
"That's garbage, Hutch, and you know it. You're drinking like a fish, smoking, and staying out all night long. What are you trying to do, kill yourself? You don't have enough people doing that for you, so you decide to do it yourself?"  
Hutch dropped his eyes, and turned away. With shaking hands, he poured himself a cup of coffee. When he didn't offer Starsky a cup, Starsky helped himself. He watched Hutch, silent. Hutch paced around the tiny kitchen. Then, with a shake of his head, he laughed.  
"What are you doing here? Haven't you got the message yet? You're backing the wrong man, partner. I've screwed up everything good in my life, so why should my career be any different?"  
"You're talking in circles, Hutch. I don't understand. What have you screwed up?"  
Hutch ran his fingers through his hair, and massaged his neck.  
"Oh, God. Starsky, I'm tired, and I feel like Hell. I don't want to go over this with you."  
Starsky moved toward him until they were nose to nose. He spoke very slowly.  
"You don't have a choice. I'm not leaving here until you tell me what is happening to you. If I have to stay here all day long, you're going to talk to me. You can forget about the booze, too. I poured it all out. I want you to stay sober."  
"You did what? You son-of-a-bitch, you had no right!"  
"Ten years gives me the right. Now you listen to me. I'm not going to let you throw your life down the drain. So you might as well sit down, and start talking, 'cause I ain't going anywhere."  
"Why are you making such a big deal out of this? So I'm drinking. The last time I looked, I was over twenty-one."  
"It isn't only the drinking, Hutch, and you know it. You're coming in late for duty, you're always hung over, and your attitude is the pits. You can't work twelve hours a day, and party all night. It's got to catch up with you sometime."  
"Starsky, I don't have a problem. I can handle it."  
"Can you? What about everything else? You're smoking, for God's sake. Do you remember how you stayed on me, when we were in the academy, until I gave it up? What happened to the man who took care of himself? Where did he go?"  
"What business is it of yours? Who the Hell are you, my mother? I'm not doing anything illegal!"  
Starsky reached into his pocket. "Oh, yeah? Then, what's this?"  
"What's it look like?"  
Starsky grabbed him and slammed him against the wall. "This isn't a game, Hutch! Where'd you get the stuff?"  
Hutch shrugged underneath Starsky's hands. "I'm not using again, if that's what you're worried about."  
"Using again? When are you going to let that go? You were forced to take that stuff. It wasn't your fault. Now, where did you get this?"  
Hutch shrugged again as Starsky stepped back. "I found it. It was in my jacket pocket. I know that sounds lame, but it's the truth. When Marsten and I busted Withers, we found a suitcase full of the stuff in the trunk of his car. That must have fallen in my jacket when I lifted the suitcase. I found it a few days ago."  
"OK, so why didn't you turn it in to Property?"  
"I didn't feel like explaining why I waited over a week to do that."  
"Why didn't you just flush it, then?"  
"I couldn't. I can't explain why."  
"Try. Are you keeping it around to torture yourself? I don't get you, Hutch. What are you doing to yourself? Why are you suddenly so determined to self-destruct?"  
Hutch slumped onto the bed, his head in his hands. "Oh, God, my head hurts." He looked up at Starsky. "I can't do this right now, Starsk. Please don't make me."  
Starsky looked down at the pale, shaking man, and relented. "All right, we'll let it go for now. I'll tell you what we're going to do. You're going to take a shower, and get cleaned up while I go get us some food. You've been on a liquid diet long enough. When you feel better, we'll talk some more. Get this through your head, Hutch. We're going to get through this. I'm going to find out what's going on, and you might as well accept that. Now, go on, hit the shower. I'll be back in a while."  
The shower and food improved Hutch physically, but he still alternated between being subdued and hostile. Starsky held his temper, even when Hutch deliberately baited him. He wanted answers, and knew that fighting wasn't the way to get them. Finally, Hutch settled down enough to talk rationally. They sat down on the couch and talked.  
"I'm trying to understand, buddy. Was it me? Was it the time you spent in the hospital, taking care of me? I know it had to be a strain on you. Then you practically lived with me until I was back on my feet. Was it too much?"  
"No, Starsk, that had nothing to do with anything. Don't you understand? It was me, not you. No one forced me to stay with you, in the hospital or out. I did it because I wanted to. I did it because you are the one person in my life who never left me when I screwed up."  
"Why should I leave you?"  
"Everyone else does, so why shouldn't you?"  
"Who, Hutch? Who are you talking about?"  
"Everybody! Don't you understand, Starsk? It's this damned job! Every time someone comes into my life and I start to care about them, this damned job screws it up! Either they leave me, because I'm a cop, or they die because I'm a cop. It started with my parents. Do you remember how my dad reacted when I told him I wanted to be a cop? He hit the roof. He said that I was throwing my life away. Being a cop wasn't good enough for his son. I think mom got over it, eventually, but it still changed things between us. I just didn't measure up to them after that. Let's face it. I never did."  
He grabbed another glass of water from the refrigerator, and lit a cigarette. Starsky started to object then thought better of it. One thing at a time, he decided.   
"Your dad was too busy living your life for you to let you make your own decisions. You can't spend your life trying to live up to their expectations, Hutch."  
Hutch laughed. "Talk about expectations. Vanessa sure had some big ones. God, she was beautiful. She was everything any man could want: intelligent, classy, and rich. She wanted to inherit the Hutchinson Empire. She loved the farm, and all the horses, as long as she could admire them from afar. The thing she wanted most was the status. My mother knew all the right people, the social elite. Vanessa ate it up. When I decided to go into medicine, instead of taking over the family farm, she was elated. She had visions of me running my own hospital, someday. When I told her I wanted to be a cop, I thought she was going to faint. She had no intention of being a cop's wife. There was no future in that. You weren't mentioned in the Fortune 500 if you were a cop's wife. She really let me know how bad I screwed up on that one."  
"Vanessa was a social climber, Hutch. She got herself killed, because she was greedy. You had nothing to do with that."  
"Maybe, I don't know. Then, there was Jeannie. Boy, I really screwed up on that one. She depended on me, to keep her away from Forrest, and look what I did. I told him exactly where she was."  
"Ben Forrest was an animal. He beat you and shot you up with heroin. You could have died, Hutch. Do you understand that? You didn't screw up. You were a victim, more than Jeannie ever was."  
"What about Gillian? She died, Starsky. I was so crazy in love that I missed all the signs. If I was paying attention, instead of acting like a teenager with my first crush, maybe I could have saved her. Once again, I screwed up, and she died."  
"Gillian chose her life. She was working for Grossman long before you met her. You're not responsible for everyone's life, Hutch, just your own."  
"What about your life, Starsky? Aren't I responsible for your life? Look how many times I've screwed that up, and you still keep coming back!"  
"Why shouldn't I? Why are you so Hell-bent on pushing me away?"  
"It's the only way I can think of to keep you alive!"  
"What? What does staying alive have to do with any of this?"  
Hutch sat back on the couch as the anger left him again.  
"More and more, I've been feeling like we were on the edge. We've pushed the odds for so long, Starsk. I started feeling like the next time, maybe we wouldn't beat them. The only way I could think of to keep you safe was to push you away."  
Starsky's eyes widened as he realized something for the first time.  
"You're talking about Kira, aren't you? Why, Hutch?"  
"Don't you know, Starsk? Do you actually think I believed all that crap about Kira loving us both in different ways? I knew she was a slut, and I knew that you were in love with her. I figured that if we broke up, maybe it would change things, and you'd at least stay alive. I knew it would hurt you, and it would hurt not having you in my life, but at least you'd be safe. Then, I wouldn't have to worry about screwing up, and getting you killed."  
"Hutch, we worked all that out. I found out what Kira was, and decided she wasn't worth our friendship."  
"I know, and after that I couldn't stand hurting you anymore. So, there you were again, and then it happened."  
"What happened?"  
"I screwed up, Starsky, worse than I ever dreamed I could! My worst nightmare almost came true. James Gunther happened."  
"Hutch, you weren't responsible for me getting shot."  
"Wasn't I? I wasn't watching your back, Starsky! I saw what happened to Lionel and to Adams and even to McClellan. I knew how dangerous these people were, even if we didn't know who they were. There we were, walking out in the open, and what was I doing? I was talking about bullshit like steak dinners and pizza. I wasn't paying attention, again, until it was too late. I saw those men coming straight for you, and I couldn't get over that damned car fast enough. You died, Starsky! I screwed up and you died!"  
He clasped his hands together tightly, to stop them from shaking, and closed his eyes.   
"I watched you die, Starsk." He opened his eyes and looked at his partner. "I can't go through that again. I can't watch you die again."  
Starsky sat beside Hutch and put his arm on Hutch's shoulder. "I know, Hutch. You won't have to. I promise."  
Two days later, they were still talking. For the first time in what seemed like months, the old relationship was coming back. Starsky talked about his own demons, baggage that he'd carried around for years. The two men realized they shared the same feelings, though they hadn't voiced them. Too often, people that they'd loved had died because of their jobs.   
Starsky was sitting across the table from Hutch, as they talked over dinner.  
"You know, when I met Terry, I thought I had everything I ever wanted. She didn't mind the job, or the long hours, or the danger. She accepted it because it was a part of me, of who I am. She even accepted our partnership. She knew that we were close, closer than some married couples are, and she wasn't threatened by it. I thought we were going to be together forever. When Prudholm shot her, he did exactly what he set out to do: he killed part of me. I started feeling like I was cursed; that every woman I cared about would be hurt. Maybe that was why I fell so hard for Kira. She was a cop, too, so I thought she could handle the danger. I knew what she was like, Hutch. I heard all the rumors. I knew everyone was snickering behind my back, but I was so desperate to find someone to share my life with that I didn't care what they said. I don't want to go through the rest of my life alone, and I'm tired of this damned badge making me feel like a pariah!"  
Hutch smiled a small smile. "Well, at least you picked someone like Terry to love. She was real, Starsk. She loved you unconditionally. If Prudholm hadn't shot her, she'd still be with you today. That's a whole lot better than my track record. Vanessa was a parasite, Jeannie was Forrest's ex-girlfriend, and Gillian was a hooker. It's almost like I wanted to fail. I wasn't happy with someone unless they came out of the gutter. It's a pattern I can't seem to change."  
Starsky's eyes twinkled. "You might try running a check on a girl before you get involved with her."  
"Gee, thanks partner, I'll keep that in mind."  
They started cleaning up the kitchen, talking as they cleared the table. Starsky chuckled.   
"This reminds me of our Academy days. Do you remember how idealistic we were? We thought we were going to take on the whole underworld, all by ourselves. I can't believe how naive we were. Do you think we've done any good?"  
"Oh, I think so. We took some nasty people off the street, Starsk. I don't have a problem with the job; it's the cost that I can't handle. Lately, it seems way too high."  
"Yeah, I know. Too many innocent people have gotten hurt, all in the name of justice. I don't know if it's worth it."  
"You know what I keep thinking, Starsk? We're not fighting the bad guys anymore; we're just trying to keep them from running over us. When did we lose control?"  
"I don't know, Hutch, but I feel the same way. The question is, what do we do about it?"   
"I wish I knew. All I do know is I'm tired, Starsky. So tired that I don't even know what I want anymore. I used to know, but that's all changed."  
Both men were quiet most of the evening. Then Starsky came out of the kitchen, and held a can of beer in front of Hutch.  
"Think you can handle one of these?"  
Hutch took it. "Yeah, I think so. I won't crawl in a bottle anymore, Starsk."  
"Are you sure about that? I wouldn't want to contribute to the delinquency of someone over twenty-one."  
Hutch laughed. "That wasn't one of my best comebacks, was it? Do me a favor, will you? Don't put that one in your diary for posterity."  
"OK. After all, you're supposed to be the brains of this duo."  
Hutch grew serious. "I never really meant that. You know that, don't you? I never meant to cut you down. You're one of the smartest men I've ever known. It was just something to say, whenever I felt inadequate."  
"I know that, Hutch. It never bothered me. I thought you were one of the smartest men I'd ever met. That's what made us so good together. We made up for each other's failings. We still do."  
"So, what do we do now?"  
Starsky looked over at Hutch. "We're off the streets, Hutch, as of now."  
Hutch's eyes widened. "Do you mean that, Starsky? Are you sure?"  
"I had a lot of time to think while I was in the hospital. It seemed like that old grim reaper was getting too close, and I realized I wasn't ready to go. There's no shame in wanting to make a change, partner. We've done a lot of good on the streets, but now I think it's time we do something else."  
"Do you want to leave the force?"  
"No, I don't think so. I thought about leaving, but I couldn't decide what to do. Then I thought about being PI's, but that's worse than being on the streets. We wouldn't have the force backing us anymore. There's other work we can do, Hutch, without leaving the police force completely."  
"What did you have in mind?"  
"Well, that's the question, isn't it? I honestly don't know, but I know someone that might help us."  
Hutch thought for a moment. "You mean Dobey?"  
"Yes. He was on the streets for a long time, Hutch. He lost some good partners before he gave up his beat. Maybe he would have some ideas."   
"Then let's ask him."  
The next morning, they were sitting in Dobey's office. He listened to what they said, then gazed closely at them. It was a full five minutes before he spoke.  
"Well, it looks like you two are back on track. You certainly look better than you did a few days ago. OK, let's talk about this." He got up and came around to their side of his desk, leaning back against it.  
"You're right, Starsky. There's no shame in knowing when it's time for a change. It doesn't mean you're getting old, or that you're losing your edge. It simply means you're wise enough to recognize the need to do something else."  
He walked over and shut the other door to his office. Then he came back to his old position.  
"As a matter of fact, I think I have an answer for you. I had a meeting with the Commissioner yesterday afternoon. Police work is heading in different directions now. There's a need for specialization. Already, we enlist the aid of profilers in cases of serial killers. Organized crime is becoming more sophisticated. It's getting harder and harder to track people like James Gunther. When we have criminals like James Gunther threatening our citizens, we need to get them off the streets as quickly as possible. The Commissioner has asked me to head a special task force that will deal with scum like Gunther. Instead of the typical investigations by our divisions, the Commissioner himself will assign these cases to us. The President has designated this city as the site for a pilot program. If this task force proves to be effective, then other states will implement the same program. In other words, every police force in the country will be watching us to see how well we do."  
Starsky cleared his throat. "We?"  
"That's right. The Commissioner gave me the power to transfer any officer that I want to the task force. My first choice was you two, even before you came to me today. If you're ready for a change, that just makes it easier. What do you say?"  
The two detectives looked at each other. Starsky spoke softly to his partner.  
"This would give us the chance to go after the big ones, the real snakes. We've been chopping off arms and legs for years; maybe now it's time to go after a few heads."  
Hutch smiled. "Maybe it is, partner. OK, Cap, when do we start?"  
"They're preparing a suite of offices upstairs for us to use. It will take a few days to get it ready. Once the equipment is in place, we go to work."  
"Captain, are you saying it's just going to be us three?"  
"No. Once we get started, I can pull in as many officers as we need. I'll be doing that a little at a time. We'll also have all the resources that we need to do our jobs. That includes the FBI, State Police, and any other agencies that we need. We'll work with all divisions, and we'll have jurisdiction over any case we believe is relevant to our work."  
Hutch whistled softly. "It sounds like quite a job."  
"It is. Make no mistake, you two. This force wasn't created impulsively. We'll be going after some influential people and we'll need the power to do so. We'll answer only to the Commissioner. It's not going to be easy, but you will be off the streets. I think you can handle this."  
"OK, Captain, we're ready. We'll see you in a few days."  
A week later, Starsky and Hutch took a final look around the squad room.  
"You know, Hutch, it's going to feel weird not coming in here. This has been our desk for so long; it's going to be hard to break the habit."  
"I know. I'll probably catch myself coming in here for a month. Oh, well, let's go see our new home."  
They walked up the extra flight of stairs to their new offices. The smell of fresh paint was everywhere. They looked around at the workers moving back and forth, carrying equipment. They dodged them as they walked down the hall, peeking in each room. Starsky jumped back to avoid a collision with the harried person that was coming out of a room.  
Starsky was delighted to see a familiar face. "Minnie! What are you doing here?"   
"Hi, guys. I happen to be your new executive secretary. Captain Dobey drafted me. Come on in, and I'll show you what we've done so far."  
They followed her into the largest office. Several desks were already in place, each with a state-of-the-art computer sitting on it. The desks were spacious, with plenty of room to work.   
"This will be our command center. Each computer is linked to all the databases that we'll need. You'll be able to access them from wherever you are. That way, you won't have to run down to R &amp; I every time you need a file on someone. Also, every case that is assigned to us will be kept on these computers. If one case ties into another, you'll be able to access the file immediately. It's going to save a lot of time and steps."  
Hutch eyed the computers with distrust. "That sounds good, Minnie, except for one thing. Who's going to show us how to use these things?"  
Minnie grinned. "I am. Tomorrow morning you'll report here, to me. We'll start a basic course in computer training, and take it from there. The computer can do most of the work; all you have to know is a few basic commands. Guys, it's really not that hard. These computers aren't going to bite you. It's the wave of the future."  
Hutch grumbled to Starsky. "Well, I hope this is one wave that doesn't drown us."  
Minnie's "basic course" kept them busy for three days. Though Starsky seemed to pick up the strange commands easily, Hutch wasn't as confident. The thought of using an expensive piece of equipment on a daily basis made him nervous.  
"Oh, come on, Hutch. It's no different than riding in a patrol car or using a police radio. Those are expensive pieces of equipment, too."  
"That makes me feel much better, Starsky. May I remind you of how many cars we've totaled in the last ten years?"

While the two detectives were preparing themselves for the future, Peggy Holder was contemplating the past. Most of her life had been filled with unhappiness. When her father died after a long illness, Peggy decided it was time for a change. She gathered her courage and cleaned out her savings account, and moved to L.A., hoping for a better life. Things had not gone well so far. Her pitiful savings didn't last long, she couldn't find a decent job, and the apartment she was living in wasn't fit for humans. Then she met the man she'd waited her whole life to meet. He treated her as no one ever had, with kindness and devotion. His attentions were the one thing that made her miserable life seem worthwhile. On this particular night, she was sure he was going to propose. Then she would have everything she had dreamed about. She could say good-bye to this filthy apartment and that pitiful job. As she waited for him to come, she thought about how wonderful her life would be. He was so good to her! No one had ever bought the kinds of things that he had given her. The candlelight dinners at the most expensive restaurants and the long, romantic drives in his convertible seemed like a dream. She was putting the finishing touches on her make-up when he arrived.  
"Oh, Danny, they're beautiful!" She reached out for the bouquet of fresh flowers that he had in his hand. Finding a vase that looked sadly out of place, she quickly ran some water and put the flowers in it. "You're always so good to me, Danny; you make me feel guilty."  
"Why should you feel guilty, baby-cakes? A pretty girl like you, all alone in this big city, you deserve a little TLC."  
"I don't know what I would do without you, Danny. I know how busy you are. It makes me feel special that you spend so much time with me."  
"You are special, babe. Now, come on, grab that pretty jacket that I bought you, and let's go. We've got reservations, and I'm starved."  
Dinner was as romantic as all the others had been. Peggy kept waiting for him to pop the question and when he didn't, told herself that he was waiting for the right moment. When he suggested going to the hotel around the corner, her spirits soared. He wanted to ask her in private, that's all. He didn't feel comfortable proposing in a public place. By the time they reached the hotel, Peggy was breathless with anticipation. However, when they entered the hotel room, Danny's mood changed.  
He never even mentioned marriage. Instead, he pulled her close to him, kissing her passionately and running his hands all over her body. She responded at first, but when he became rough with her, she balked. Trying to put a light touch on the situation, she laughed.   
"I guess we shouldn't have had that last glass of wine. I mean, we don't want to do anything we'll be sorry for in the morning."  
"Oh, come on, baby-cakes, you're not a kid anymore. Come on; show Danny a little appreciation for everything he's done for you. How about a little taste, huh? Show me that fire."  
"Danny, no. Please stop. Stop it, Danny!" She pushed him away. "I don't want to do this."  
"Who are you kidding, baby-cakes? You think I'm some dumb hick from that one-horse town you call home? This is the real world, kid. It's time you grew up. Playtime is over. Now, come here."  
He tried to grab her again, but she eluded him. Shocked by the sudden change in him, she felt the first kernels of fear.  
"Danny, I don't understand. I thought you loved me. I thought you wanted to marry me."  
"Marry you? You really are living in a dream world, aren't you? Why would I want to marry a nothing like you? Now, you listen to me, bitch. I didn't spend all that dough on you for nothing. Come here!"  
Terrified, she tried to run, but he caught her and threw her onto the bed. She saw his fist coming toward her head and then mercifully, everything went away.  
Hutch was finally starting to get the hang of his computer when Dobey strode through the door.  
"Come on, you two. We've got our first assignment."  
Starsky and Hutch grabbed their coats and followed their captain. Leaving their cars behind, Starsky jumped into the driver's seat of Dobey's car while Hutch climbed in the back. Following Dobey's directions, they went to the alley between Kruger and Holland Avenue. They drove slowly through the black-and-whites gathered around the entrance. Nodding to the uniformed officers, the three men stopped at a body lying underneath a sheet. Crouching down beside the body, Starsky lifted a corner. She was young, and pretty. From the marks around the neck, they could tell she'd been strangled.   
Starsky looked up. "Captain?"  
"This is the third victim in the past four months. The MO is the same in every one. Each girl was beaten, raped and then strangled. All four were in their mid-twenties, with the same physical description. There's something else they have in common. None of the victims had any immediate family, or close friends. They all worked minimum wage jobs, all in this area. The employers that took the time to talk to us weren't any help."  
"In other words, there wasn't anybody close enough to them to miss them. That's neat, isn't it? Whoever did it could do what he wanted, without worrying about somebody filing a missing person's report. So we've got a serial killer on the loose."  
Dobey looked around. "That's part of it. We'll discuss the rest of it at the station. Let's go."  
Once they were back at their desks, Dobey continued. "The Commissioner wants this one taken care of fast. It's not just the three girls that are dead; it's who he thinks is responsible for killing them."  
"OK, Cap, we'll bite. Who does he think it is?"  
"From this point on, whatever I say stays in this room. The prime suspect for these homicides is Tommy Carruthers."  
Hutch asked, "The second-in-command to Carmi DiConti? I thought the Feds were getting ready to indict him."  
"They were investigating him, but before they could gather enough evidence to get an indictment, he disappeared. He dropped out of sight for a short time, then surfaced again, here. While he was still in Jersey, there were four more homicides, all with a MO that matches the homicides here. When he left Jersey, the killing stopped. That's why the Commissioner thinks he's in town, and up to his old tricks. The Feds have been looking into this, with the cooperation of this department. Now, the Commissioner wants us to take over."  
"Cooperation--how?"  
"For the past six months, we've had a detective working undercover with the Feds."  
"How deep undercover?"  
"She's been living with Carruthers, posing as his girlfriend."  
Hutch whistled softly. "That is deep. What kind of surveillance do we have?"  
"None. Carruthers is paranoid about listening devices. He sweeps his house and his car several times a day. There's no way we could get a wire in past him. Let me repeat this. No one else knows about this. This girl is walking a tightrope. Because of the way she met Carruthers, he knows she's a detective."  
"Wait a minute, Cap. You mean that this girl is living with him, in his house, and he KNOWS she's a cop?"  
"That's what I said, Starsky. However, he doesn't know that she knows who he really is. Carruthers introduced himself to her as Danny Wilson, and that's what she calls him. Now you can see why it is imperative that her cover remains intact. One whisper that she knows his true identity, and she's dead before we can get to her."  
"All I've got to say is that's one gutsy lady! Talk about being out in the cold! Has she been able to get anything solid on Carruthers?"  
"She's picked up a few good leads, mainly from conversations she's overheard; names that he's dropped, or places that he's traveled, supposedly on business. It's more than the Feds were able to get before now, but still not enough by itself for an indictment. That's why I want you two to contact her and work together. If she can help us bring in Carruthers, that will get this task force off the ground in a big way."  
"OK, who is she and how do we contact her?"  
Dobey handed them a small file. The folder was marked Personnel, and in it were two pictures. Hutch looked at them and passed them to Starsky.  
Dobey talked while they looked at the file. "Detectives Micki Ellis and Tracy Edwards. Micki is the detective undercover, and Tracy is her partner. Since Carruthers knows Micki's a detective that leaves Tracy in a position to move freely. She relays all information that Micki gets, and takes it to the Feds. That way, no one else on the force has access to it. Now, that information will come here. In a strange way, it's easier since Micki doesn't have to hide the fact that she's a police officer."  
Hutch looked up. "What does Carruthers think she does?"  
"Micki and Tracy are assigned to the Robbery division. That's help, too. If Carruthers thought they were in Homicide, or with OCB, he might get nervous. While Micki's been undercover, I've been careful to assign them only to routine cases. She can talk freely about her work without being a threat to Carruthers."  
"Well, at least that's something. It takes away the need for other contacts, and both these girls can come and go in the station without making Carruthers suspicious. What I don't get is, he has to know the Feds are investigating him. Why is he still going after these girls? You'd think DiConti would want him to keep a low profile."  
Dobey harrumphed. "Carruthers is an egomaniac. He thinks the police force is too stupid to put him with the homicides. He's cautious with his business dealings, but when it comes to his personal life, he's reckless."  
"So, what do you want us to do?"  
"Make contact with Micki, and see if she has anything on the homicides. If she does, get it from her. Let her concentrate on the DiConti organization."  
"How do we contact her?"  
"Carruthers owns a nightclub as a front for his business dealings with DiConti. Micki and Tracy have had a small band for years. She let that drop to Carruthers, so he put them to work at the club. He thinks it's a way for him to keep an eye on her. What he doesn't realize is it gives Micki a way to watch him, too. The club's called the Torch, on the corner of Millholland Drive. Contact her there and set up a meeting."  
"OK, what time?"  
"She goes on at eight o'clock. Be careful, you two. Carruthers is never far away from that club. Micki's also noticed a tail whenever she's out of his sight. Make the contact and let her take it from there."  
"We'll be careful, Cap. In the meantime, we'll pull up the files on these homicides and see what they've got so far. We'll keep in touch."  
Hutch had to admit the computers made their job a lot easier. He pulled his chair over to Starsky's desk, and let him access the file on the homicides. With the touch of a few keys, Starsky pulled the entire file on the investigation. Hutch shook his head.  
"Starsk, the next time I rib you about who the brains of this duo is, kick me. I don't think I'll ever feel comfortable with these things."  
Starsky grinned back. "I'll remember you said that."  
Their expressions turned serious as they studied the files. Starsky cursed under his breath.  
"None of these girls ever did anybody any harm. None of them had so much as a parking ticket against them. If Carruthers did kill them, he's one slimy son-of-a-bitch."  
"You got that right. Coroner's report says they were all murdered in different locations than where the bodies were found. All of them had eaten a few hours before they were killed. They all had bruises, and broken bones as a result of the beatings he gave them, but there's no evidence they fought back. None of the girls showed signs of drug abuse. The alcohol content in their blood was low, so they weren't drunk. Nylon fibers were found imbedded in their necks. He probably strangled them with their own pantyhose."  
"OK, so he buys them dinner, with drinks included, then takes them to a hotel. Then he has his fun, and dumps them somewhere else. Some people have really weird hobbies."  
"Really. Well, Carruthers is smooth. He probably targets these girls because he knows they'll fall for his line. Once he's gained their confidence, they don't think about resisting until it's too late."  
"It says here that Jersey police had very few leads on their end. Only one of the girls was seen with a man at all. He matched Carruthers description, but not close enough for a positive ID."  
"OK, so we have Detectives Ellis and Edwards take a look at he file and see if Carruthers has an alibi for these dates. Then we'll take Carruthers' mug shot and see if any of these victims' employers can recognize him. Even a tentative ID will be better than nothing."  
"Yeah. Hutch, what happens if Carruthers does have a solid alibi? If he was out of town, doing business for DiConti, then he's not our man."  
"Well, if that happens, then we'll dump the whole thing in Dobey's lap. We'll have to help Ellis concentrate on the racketeering end. Until then, Carruthers is our best bet. Come on, we'd better go. By the time you drop me off and we get changed, it will be time to go to the club."  
The two men didn't say much on the way to Hutch's apartment; both men were occupied with their own thoughts. The main person occupying Hutch's thoughts was Micki Ellis, and the case in which she was involved. Carruthers was a psycho; there was no doubt in his mind. Anyone who thought murdering innocent girls was a worthwhile hobby had to have a screw loose somewhere. Micki Ellis had been living with this man for months. Throw in the fact that he knew she was a cop, and it was like playing Russian roulette with a loaded gun.  
"Boy, she must really be something."  
Starsky looked over at him. "What?"  
"I was thinking about Micki Ellis. She's living with Carruthers and playing one Hell of a cat and mouse game. This woman's either got to have nerves of steel, or she's just plain suicidal. Why else would anyone with any sense take on an assignment like this?"  
"I don't know. Carruthers is a monster. Maybe she thinks it's worth the risk if she can put him away for good. The Feds have been after Carruthers and DiConti for a long time. If she can help do that, she's got my vote."  
"I don't know, Starsk. I just hope that she's not reckless enough to get herself killed and us along with her."  
Detective's Micki Ellis and Tracy Edwards walked through the Homicide squad room and into Dobey's old office. Special Agent Dale Benton was waiting for them.   
"OK, Benton," Micki said, "what's so important that you called us in two hours before we go on stage?"  
"I have some information for you. You're going to be getting some help on the Carruthers case."  
Tracy looked at her partner, then back to Benton. "We've been on this case for six months. Why are you bringing someone else in on it now?"  
"Believe me, it wasn't my idea. Your Commissioner has a pet project that he's started, and he wants this investigation as a test case."  
Micki was getting annoyed. "You're not making any sense, Benton. What's the Commissioner's pet project and what does it have to do with us?"   
"He's created a new task force to help with organized crime, among other things. He's decided that this case falls within their jurisdiction. I'm against it, myself. The more people who know about you, the more fragile your cover becomes."  
"Thanks for your concern, Benton. Is that your only objection to this task force, or do I detect a hint of Bureau rivalry? Maybe you don't like the idea of anyone horning in on your show."  
"This isn't my show. I simply don't see the need for more people to get involved. After all, the FBI has been investigating Carruthers for almost two years."  
Tracy asked quietly, "How far have you gotten in that time, Benton? If you had a solid case, you wouldn't have to ask Micki for help."  
Benton started to respond, then simply shook his head. "Whether we've built a solid case or not is a moot point. The Commissioner has decided that this task force is going to help on the Carruthers case, and that's the way it will be."  
"OK, so what are they going to do?"  
"Are you aware that during the last several months Carruthers was in New Jersey, four young girls were murdered?"  
Tracy nodded. "We read the report. The Jersey PD suspected him of committing the crimes. They didn't pull him in for questioning because they didn't have a strong case. What's that have to do with us?"  
"In the last four months, three more women have been murdered, with the same MO. Only this time, they were from here."  
Micki looked down at her hands, then quietly said, "That's after we were assigned to this case. So you're telling us that he went after those girls while he was supposed to be with me. Well, that makes me feel wonderful."  
"Why should it make you feel anything? You're not responsible for those girls, Carruthers is. Your only job is to gather enough evidence for an indictment."  
Micki shook her head. "So the fact that three young women were killed while I've been playing footsie with Tommy Carruthers shouldn't bother me at all? I don't get you Benton. Exactly what IS pumping your blood through your body? God knows, it can't be your heart."  
"Emotions have no relevance in a case as sensitive as this. All you have to worry about is putting Carruthers behind bars. Two detectives from the task force will make contact with you tonight. They will work on the homicides, which will leave you free to concentrate on the DiConti organization."  
Micki stood and walked to the door, with Tracy behind her. She turned and snapped her heels together. "Yes, Mein heir, whatever you say. Heil Hitler!"  
Benton stared at Micki's back. "Now, why did she say that?"  
Tracy stopped with her hand on the door. "If you think about it, Benton, you should be able to figure it out."  
Tracy endured her partner's silence for a few minutes then asked, "OK, Mick, what's bothering you?"  
"I can't believe what a monster Danny is. I know it shouldn't surprise me, but how could he do that? I've been congratulating myself because I've managed to avoid his advances, and now I find out it's because he's going after these girls. I guess I wasn't exciting enough for him."  
"Micki, Benton was right about one thing. You're not responsible for what he does. Danny's the one who should feel guilty."  
"You know what I keep thinking about, Tracy? It's all those times I couldn't avoid him. What did he do, kill these girls and then come home and jump in bed with me? You should see how soundly he sleeps. He never tosses and turns. I don't see how he can do that."  
"People without a conscience seldom have trouble sleeping, Mick."   
On the outside, The Torch looked like any other second rate bar in town. However, when the detectives stepped inside and looked around, Starsky whistled quietly.  
"I think we're a little out of place, partner. Dobey wasn't kidding about this place being a front for the mob."  
Hutch looked around and then glanced at Starsky. "Well, I hope nobody recognizes us. Let's find a seat and try to look inconspicuous."  
Luckily, they were able to find a table close enough to the stage to see, but far enough back to blend in with the rest of the audience. Seconds later, the lights dimmed even more. A young man walked out onto the stage, wearing a suit that looked like it had been taken directly from The Godfather set.  
"Good evening ladies and germs," a small titter rippled in the audience, proving how classy its patrons were, "Tonight, the Torch is proud to present to you, for your enjoyment, live entertainment!"  
The emcee waited for the catcalls and applause to stop then continued, "No, you dopes, not THAT kind of entertainment! Now, straighten up and put your hands together for the California Dreamers!"  
The curtain opened and several lights illuminated the band. There were three women and two men, each playing a different instrument. The first chords wafted out over the audience, and a baby spotlight focused on the center of the stage. A woman that Hutch recognized as Micki Ellis stood before a microphone. Hutch admitted to himself that she was beautiful. Her hair was long, straight, and coal black. The spotlight surrounded her, illuminating her features. She stood only five feet, three inches tall and weighed maybe one hundred and ten pounds dripping wet. As she began to sing, the noise in the audience stopped. The music and lyrics were upbeat, and the audience responded by tapping their feet to the music.  
Hutch looked around the room, hunting for Tommy Carruthers. Carruthers was standing at the bar, watching the show. Hutch nudged Starsky under the table and nodded in Carruthers' direction. Starsky shook his head slightly, sharing Hutch's thoughts. Carruthers was watching Micki, and you could almost see him salivating. It didn't take a psychic to know what was on his mind.  
As Micki finished the last chorus of the song, the lights came on, illuminating the room. The band stood up, and bowed to the audience as the curtain closed.  
Starsky and Hutch casually worked their way backstage as the customers milled around them. After making sure no one was paying attention, Starsky knocked quietly on the dressing room door. The door opened slightly and they slipped inside.  
Starsky shut the door behind him then showed Micki his badge. Micki went to the door, and checked outside. Once she was satisfied that no one was close enough to hear, she faced the two detectives.  
"Is there something I can help you with, Detective Starsky?"  
"This is my partner, Detective Hutchinson. Captain Dobey thought we might be able to help each other on a case."  
Micki handed him a piece of paper. Starsky read the message, which said: be careful of what you say.  
"Which case is that?" Micki asked.  
Hutch kept his voice even. "It's one of your Robbery cases. We might have some background on one of your suspects and Dobey suggested we talk to you."  
Micki went to the corner of the room and turned the radio up high. She moved closer to the detectives. "Benton told us you'd be contacting us, but we can't talk here. Go to this address, and wait. Tracy and I will be there as soon as we can. It's Tracy's apartment. We'll be able to talk without worrying about someone listening. Show your badge to the doorman and tell him it's official business. That way, when Danny's goons report back to him, he won't ask too many questions. Tracy and I should be there in about twenty minutes."  
Starsky took the piece of paper with the address written on it, and moved to the door. "OK. We'd better go before somebody spots us. We'll see you soon."  
Starsky and Hutch took an evasive route to Tracy Edwards' apartment. They pulled up in front of a modest complex a few blocks from the Torch. Though they couldn't see anyone around, they followed Micki's directions carefully. George, the doorman, let them into Tracy's apartment. Hutch stationed himself by the door while Starsky watched out the window. The two women arrived a short time later.  
"OK, we can talk now. The Captain sends someone over every day to make sure that Danny hasn't planted any bugs. So, relax gentlemen, and have a beer while Tracy and I change. Then, we can talk."  
They waited until everyone was seated in the living room, then got down to business.  
"Do you know that Carruthers is suspected of four homicides in New Jersey, and three more here, Micki?"  
"Yes, I read the files. I also know that they couldn't get enough on him to pull him in for questioning. Benton said you were going to be working on that end. So, what can we do to help?"  
"If you can place Carruthers out of town when any of the victims were killed, we'll know he's not our man. If you can't, then he's the best lead we've got."  
"Do you have the file with you?"  
Hutch gave Micki the folder. The two women put their heads together and looked over the papers. After a few minutes, Micki looked up at the two men.  
"Well, he was definitely in town, and he wasn't with me at the time of the murders. So what are you going to do? Danny's smooth. The Jersey police couldn't pin those homicides on Danny. What makes you think you can?"  
"We're not sure. With you working on the inside, and Starsky and I working the other angles, maybe we can get enough to put a noose around his neck. It's worth a try."  
Tracy nodded. "I agree. It can't hurt. Look, it's late. Why don't we meet back here after work tomorrow and compare notes? Maybe that will give us a place to start."  
Starsky glanced at his partner. "All right, we'll see you about six or so. What about Carruthers? Are you going to have trouble getting away?"  
"No. Danny knows that Tracy and I work crazy hours. As long as he knows where I am, he won't get nervous. He's usually at the club at that time anyway."  
While the detectives were discussing Tommy Carruthers, he was discussing Micki. Whether she knew it or not, and he really didn't give a damn if she did, Micki wasn't out of his watchful eye very often. From the moment she had left the club, he knew exactly where she was and what she was doing.  
"So after we followed her to her partner's apartment, we broke it off and came here. We hid real good when those two cops showed up, boss. When we asked the doorman, he said they were on official business, but I still don't like it. Especially since they was here watching the show."  
"Don't be so paranoid, Stick. Micki's a cop. She's bound to have cops visiting her. She's always telling me about her work, and she's not involved in anything that's linked to the business. The busier she is, the better it is for us. It gives her less time to get suspicious about me."  
"That's what I don't get. Why do you keep her around, boss? It's crazy! You could have any broad you want."  
Carruthers' voice turned soft, silky and dangerous. "I don't want any other broad, Stick. I want her. Her being a cop just makes it sweeter. Understand?"  
Stick backed up a step and swallowed nervously. "Sure, boss. I didn't mean nothin'. I wasn't tellin' you what to do."  
"Good." Carruthers laughed. "Take it easy, Stick. I know what I'm doing. Micki doesn't even know who I really am. She doesn't have any interest in what I do."  
"What if she ever does? What then, boss?"  
"Cops are killed in the line of duty every day, Stick. If Micki ever gets too nosy, then her family will have a nice medal to remember her by." Both his laugh and the glint in his eye were more than a little dangerous.   
Unaware of the excitement their partners were having, Starsky and Tracy were waist-deep in cardboard boxes. Searching methodically through the old files in the basement of the station, they found Tommy Carruthers' juvenile file. Starsky slapped the folder against the wall, enveloping them in a cloud of dust.  
Coughing and waving his hands to dispel the cloud, Starsky said, "Let's get out of here. I've choked on enough dust for one day. How about going to the cafeteria and grabbing a bite to eat? We can read this after dinner."  
"That sounds good to me."  
Starsky picked his usual meat loaf and mashed potatoes, and laughed when Tracy picked the same thing.  
"Ah, a girl after my own heart. I knew there was a reason why I liked you."  
Tracy laughed with him. "I happen to like meat loaf. I'll prove it. When we close this case, I'll fix you a home-cooked meal. I've got the best recipe for meat loaf you've ever tasted."  
"It's a deal. Just say when, and I'll be there."  
They found a table away from the other people and sat down to eat. The conversation was light until they finished their meal. Then, putting their heads together, they went through the file.  
Tracy looked up from her reading. "You were right, Dave. Danny went to school with that girl and sat right behind her. She probably went with him that day because she trusted him; maybe she even had a crush on him. Then when he got her away from the school, he attacked her. It says here that her parents wouldn't press charges because they didn't want it made public. How much do you want to bet that the real reason was they were afraid of Danny?"  
"I wouldn't doubt it. It says here that they moved away soon after the incident. Then Carruthers moved a few months after that. Looks like Daddy was trying to get his boy away from the authorities before they decided to press charges anyway."  
"It definitely establishes an early pattern. I wonder how many more skeletons there are in Danny's closet. How many more incidents were never reported?"  
"Unfortunately, we'll never know. What we could do is have the Feds check the juvenile records back east and see if Carruthers behaved himself after they moved. The more we get on this guy, the better I like him for these murders. I want to make damn sure the noose is tight around his neck when we get ready to bring him down."  
"With everything we've gotten so far, I don't think we're going to have much trouble convincing a jury that he's guilty."  
"I only hope we can get him in front of a jury. I'm getting tired of playing around with this guy. I'll be glad when we can put him behind bars. Well, anyway, there isn't much more that we can do tonight. How about we go have a drink and relax a little, then I'll drive you home?"  
"That sounds good. Micki and I haven't had too much time to relax since this case started. It would be nice to forget about Danny for a while and talk about something besides work."  
The two detectives spent an enjoyable evening at Huggy's Pits. The bar had a relaxed atmosphere, making it easy for them to get to know each other. They soon realized they shared the same philosophies about their jobs, and life in general. Starsky told her about his father's death, and about the circumstances surrounding it. Tracy listened quietly, making it easy for him to talk to her. She told him that she had come from a broken home, and how her mother had struggled to raise three children on her own. They both knew what it was like to grow up in single-parent families.  
For a few hours, they sat and talked about everything from baseball to having kids. Starsky looked at the beautiful blonde sitting across from him, and smiled to himself. Tracy would fool most people at first. Her green eyes and fair skin would give some people the impression that she was the typical dumb blonde. He knew better than that. Starsky slowly realized that Tracy was someone he could get serious about. Even when they disagreed about something, it was good-natured. Unknown to most people, except maybe Hutch, Starsky was a romantic. He believed in fairy tales. What he wanted most was a house with a white picket fence, a wife and kids. Each time he thought he found his dream, he was disappointed. The few women in his life that he really cared about were taken away from him in one way or another. Still, the romantic in him always survived, and poked his head out when least expected. Now, that romantic was back, jumping like crazy and waving his arms. Maybe, just this once, fairy tales could come true.  
They soon noticed the time, and reluctantly decided to call it an evening. Starsky drove Tracy to her apartment and walked her up. After she unlocked the door, she turned to him.  
"Thanks for a fun evening, David. I can't remember the last time I enjoyed myself so much."  
"Then we'll have to do it again as soon as possible. I'll see you at the station, in the morning. Goodnight, Tracy."  
Slowly, he moved closer to her and touched her cheek. When she didn't retreat, he kissed her gently. She returned the kiss, pulling him closer. Wanting to take things slowly, Starsky broke the kiss after a few minutes and stepped back. He squeezed her hand briefly, then turned away.  
The next morning, Starsky and Tracy were thrilled to hear about their partner's evening.  
"Well, it's about time! You connected Danny with Peggy Holder, and collared Ramone Ortega in the same area. I bet the Captain was dancing a jig when you told him."  
Hutch nodded. "He definitely wasn't disappointed. I don't think the Feds will be either, when they get the news."  
The only person who wasn't elated was Micki. Lost in thought, she didn't hear Tracy.  
"What Tracy? I'm sorry, I didn't hear you."  
"I said, what's wrong, Mick? I thought you'd be tickled about the progress you've made."  
"Oh, I am. It's just something you said; about collaring Ortega in the same area where one of the victims worked. I don't know why, but it struck a chord somehow."  
"Take a minute and think about it, Micki. Maybe it'll come to you."  
Micki got up from her desk and paced. Then she whirled around.  
"That's it! Now I know what's been bothering me. Why do you suppose Danny turned up here? He could have lost himself in New York, or Boston, or in one of the smaller towns in that area. Why come all the way here? He had to know going back and forth over that long of a distance was dangerous. He could have stayed a lot closer to Jersey."  
Tracy spoke up. "Maybe DiConti thought the farther, the better. What are you getting at Micki?"  
"I think you're right; it was DiConti's idea. What if Danny is doing more than running the family business from here? What if he decided to branch out on his own, with DiConti's blessing? They've already got the East Coast sewn up. Why not set up business here?"  
Starsky saw where she was going. "You think that Ortega and the others are working for Carruthers?"  
"It makes sense when you think about it. Nobody back East goes into business without DiConti's permission. Maybe he's planning on making Danny boss down here. If that's true, any new fence in town would have to clear it with Danny first. You have to admit, Ortega and Bass aren't smart enough to knock over a liquor store without screwing up. How'd they suddenly get smart enough to pull a department store heist without tripping the silent alarm?"  
Hutch spoke up. "So Carruthers outlines the plan, they pull the robbery, then the new fence takes over. I don't understand why they involved the Baron. He's small potatoes. Why waste their time going to him first?"  
"The Baron has ties to the organized crime in this area. DiConti wouldn't want them to think he was stepping on their toes. The last thing he would want is a mob war. Anyway, it's worth checking out. Maybe if I put all this into the computer, something will pop out. Then, we'll take it to the Captain."  
"What about Ortega?" Tracy asked. "He's still down in lock-up, isn't he?"  
"Oh, shoot, I forgot about him. I guess we need to talk to him first. Maybe he can put us onto Bass."  
Hutch got up to leave. "While you're doing that, Starsky and I will go talk to Huggy. Maybe Huggy's heard if Carruthers is trying to set himself up as the next Capo."   
Micki and Tracy weren't the only ones who were interested in what Ortega had to say. Across town, in the Torch's back room, Tommy Carruthers was discussing Ortega's arrest with his boss.  
"Don't worry about a thing, Mr. DiConti. Even if Ortega rolls over, he can't finger the family. I've been very careful."  
"I know you have, Tommy boy. That's why I've put you in charge. If anybody can open up the Los Angeles area for us, it's you. I've every confidence in you. My only concern is this broad you're living with. You said this was her collar."  
"It's her collar, sure, but she's only after the fence. She doesn't have a hint that the family is involved. She's not going to find anything that connects us to the fence. Don't worry, Mr. DiConti. I've got Micki under control. She doesn't know who I am, and if she ever finds out, I'll take the necessary steps to protect the family."  
DiConti's laugh disguised his threat. "I know you will, Tommy. I've never known you to put pleasure before business. I know the family comes first. Just keep me informed of the situation."  
"I will, Mr. DiConti. As for that situation that we spoke of earlier, let me know if there is anything I can do to help."  
"Oh, we'll keep in touch, Tommy boy. I promise."  
Tommy Carruthers hung up the phone and sighed with relief. He turned to his henchman.  
"Mr. DiConti wasn't happy about Ortega being busted; especially when he found out it was Micki that busted him."  
"He knows you're taking care of things, boss. What's the other situation you were talkin' about?"  
Carruthers went to his private bar and made himself a drink. "We've got a fly in our ointment, Stick. In the last month, Karl's had three complaints about his protection service. The client's say he's charging too much, but what they say they're giving him doesn't match what he's getting. The difference ain't much, but it's there. Mr. DiConti thinks somebody's padding his own pocket."  
"Who would be that stupid? That would be like putting a noose around your neck and handing him the rope."  
"Yeah, I know, but the boss says the customers only started complaining recently. They're going to start watching everybody real close to see if they can find out who it is. That's why this thing with Ortega has to be resolved, and fast. Mr. DiConti has enough on his mind without worrying about things on this end. I want you and the boys to keep a close eye on Micki, and Ortega. If it looks like he's going to point her in this direction, let me know, double time."  
"Sure, boss. Anything else?"  
"No. As long as Micki stays clear of the family, we'll let her do her thing. I don't want her to have time to wonder about what I'm doing, especially if I have to make a few more trips back east. Maybe her trying to bust this fence is just what we need. It would be worth sacrificing him if it keeps her away from me. Keep an eye on her, Stick, but don't make any moves unless you clear it with me first."  
"OK, boss. We'll get right on it."  
Back at the lock-up, Micki and Tracy were questioning Ortega about Bass' whereabouts.  
"Come on, Ortega, we've got you cold. You're going down for that department store heist, and with your record, that means a long vacation paid for by the state. Do you mean that you'd rather go down all by your lonesome? Do you actually want Bass on the outside doing his thing while you're in the slam?"  
"Look, cop, I don't know what you're talkin' about. I don't know anybody named Bass and I don't know nothin' about no department store heist."  
"Sure, Ramone. You're innocent, right? It's merely a case of mistaken identity. That's why you ran from Detective Hutchinson and me last night."  
"You can't prove nothin', cop. I didn't have nothin' hot on me, and I was mindin' my own business when you rousted me. So you're wasting your time. I got nothin' to say." Ortega sat back and folded his arms across his chest.  
Micki and Tracy traded looks. Micki sighed.  
"OK, Ortega, have it your way. Take him back down, Sid. We've got better things to do than waste our breath on him."  
After they were out of Ortega's sight, Micki turned to her partner. "Well, he's not going to roll over for us. I guess our best bet is the computer. I still think Danny's looking to expand his territory, and I think Ortega's working for him. All we need now is a connection."  
On the other side of town, Starsky and Hutch were having better luck than the two women were. They had caught Huggy during the slow time at the Pits, so he was able to give them his full attention.   
"Huggy, have you heard anything about a new family taking over?"  
"As a matter of fact, I was going to call you. You know the two slime balls you asked about, LeVar Bass and Ramone Ortega? Well, my sources on the street tell me that the reason they graduated to department stores is some hotshot mob guy from New Jersey is fronting them. His name's Tommy Carruthers. Word is, he set up the whole thing. They supplied the muscle and he supplied the brains."  
The two detectives exchanged looks. "Well, that jives with what we've heard. The problem is, we can't prove a thing. Carruthers has really covered his tracks, and unless we can get Ortega to open up, we can't do anything with the information we've got."  
"What about Carruthers? I'd think you guys would have pulled him in by now."  
Hutch chose his words carefully. "It's not that easy, Hug. We aren't the only ones interested in this creep. So far, there's nothing concrete to tie Carruthers to any of this. All we can do is sit on it until the time is right. Well, Huggy, thanks for the help. If you hear anything else, let us know."  
The two men said good-bye and headed back to the Torino. As they pulled away from the curb, Starsky spoke.  
"Well, Carruthers has been a busy little man, hasn't he? He keeps things going for his boss back east, starts a new business here, and finds time to pursue his little hobbies, too."  
"Yeah, he's just a well-rounded guy. You know what they say, Starsk. A busy Mafia boss is a happy Mafia boss."  
Back at the station, the four detectives compared notes.  
"Well," Micki said, "Ortega's not going to do us any good. He knows we don't have anything solid to go on, so he's better off keeping his mouth shut. What did Huggy have to say?"  
"Bass hasn't been found as yet. He's probably holed up somewhere, waiting for things to cool off. Huggy did know about Carruthers fronting Ortega and Bass. So, he's definitely looking to expand. And that leads us right back to where we were. We can't move on this because we can't risk blowing your cover, Mick."  
"Right. Well, we'll try putting all of this into the computer. Maybe we can put a name to the fence, and locate his warehouse. If we bust the warehouse and the fence, that should put a crimp in Danny's plans. Maybe it's only damage control, but at least we'll be doing something. Then, we can decide how to proceed."  
"While you're doing that, I'll let the Captain know what's been happening. We'll meet you after while." Tracy said.  
Micki gathered all the information she needed and sat at one of the empty desks. Since the computers were already tied in to all of the databases she needed, they would make her job easier. Every citizen in the county left a paper trail, which could be traced from the computer.  
This was also Micki's secret passion. She knew computers were becoming an important part of police work, and she wanted to learn all she could about them. In the four years that she and Tracy had been on the force, she had bullied and cajoled the computer wizards in the precinct into showing her how these technological marvels worked. Intensely curious, and always eager to learn, it hadn't taken her long to become "computer literate", as the wizards called it. Now, she was able to program the information in and access any databases that she needed without assistance. To Micki, this wasn't work, it was playtime. She became immersed in what she was doing and didn't notice Hutch until he spoke.  
"Hi, how's it coming?"  
"Oh! God, Ken, you scared me! Well, I've put everything in that we've gotten on the robberies, Ortega and Bass, and what we've got on the fence. Now, all that's left to do is see if anything pops up that will give us a lead on who this guy is. That's up to the computers." She pushed one last button and sat back. "Now all we have to do is wait."  
Hutch smiled slightly. "You certainly seem to know what you're doing. How'd you ever learn how to run one of these things?"  
Micki laughed. "I made a pest out of myself until the guys down in the computer room taught me how to use one just to get me out of their hair. After a couple of months, they knew that was the only way they'd get any peace."  
Falling silent, Micki focused her attention on the computer screen. She watched as correlations were made, and different names scrolled across the screen.  
Sitting beside her, Hutch watched her face as she watched the computer. As they sat quietly, he thought about what he'd read in her personnel file. He could see her Native American ancestors in her proud nose and high cheekbone, softened by her father's Irish blood. He could almost see her dressed in Native clothes, astride a powerful horse, getting ready to ride into battle. Though she looked like a princess, he knew Micki would be more at home with the warriors of her tribe. She was as fiercely dedicated as she was beautiful. Emotions that he tried to ignore grew stronger and Hutch told himself firmly to forget them.  
*Cut it out, Hutchinson. She's got enough on her right now. She doesn't need you complicating things even more.*  
Moments later, the computer went blank and the printer began to chatter. A single sheet of paper held the results. Tearing it off, Micki turned to Hutch.  
"Well, here it is. The computer came up with these six possible matches to our fence. Now all we can do is check them out." She noticed the way he was looking at her.  
"What's wrong?"  
He started to say something then thought better of it. Shaking his head slightly, all he said was, "Nothing. So, I guess we should get together with Tracy and Starsky and start going over these files."  
"OK, why don't we meet at Tracy's again? You and David bring the files, and I'll pick up some take-out on the way. I'm starving."  
"Sure. We'll see you there, in about an hour." He stood watching as she walked away.  
The four detectives enjoyed a short break while they ate, then sat down to read the files on the suspects. They sat on the couch again, spreading out the papers on the coffee table in front of them.  
Coincidentally, they had sat down in a boy-girl pattern, with Micki sitting on the end, next to Hutch. Engrossed in the files before them, Micki and Hutch had assumed a comfortable posture. Intent on her reading, Micki slowly became aware of how close they were sitting. Hutch's arm was lying casually across her leg, hand resting on the inside of her thigh. It was only then that she realized where her hand was resting. Mortified, she stiffened and jerked her hand away without looking at Hutch. She gasped quietly as he slowly moved his hand.  
Flustered, she jumped up, blurting, "I'm going to make some coffee," as she practically ran from the room.  
When the kitchen door shut securely behind her, she went over to the counter and leaned against it. She closed her eyes and took several deep breaths, composing herself. She sensed, rather than heard, the door open and close. Unable to make herself turn around, she stood statue-like when Hutch came up behind her. She made a futile effort to act naturally as she reached for the coffee, but didn't quite make it. She kept her head bowed and let her hand drop to her side. Gentle fingers cupped her chin, tilting her head upwards as he turned her around to face him. She opened her eyes briefly, then closed them again as he kissed her. The feelings that she had pushed deep down inside resurfaced as she responded to his kiss. Her arms reached up and wrapped themselves around his neck. They stood there for a timeless moment, holding each other tightly. Then a cold, impersonal voice from within asked her what she thought she was doing. Chillingly, it sounded like Danny. She broke the kiss, taking her arms from around his neck and resting her hands on his chest. Unable to look at him, she rested her head between her hands.  
Her voice muffled, she said, "No, I can't. He'd know something's changed. He'd know I've changed."  
Still holding her, Hutch whispered back. "You're right. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push."  
She leaned back and looked up at him, smiling sadly. "Don't be sorry, just be patient. It'll be over soon. Then we'll have time for us."  
She sighed and wrapped her arms around his waist, her cheek resting on his chest. "Why did you have to come along now? Why not six months ago, before I ever met Danny? Oh, I wish I'd never heard of Tommy Carruthers."  
"We'll put him away, Mick. I promise." They stood there for a while, holding each other, and blocked out the rest of the world.  
The next morning, the four detectives started checking out the six names that the computer matched with their information. Of the six, two were back in prison, one had presumably left the area, and one had died of a heart attack shortly after he was released from prison. That left only two suspects for them to check out.  
Micki and Tracy drove out to the pier at the end of town where their suspect was reportedly staying. Driving to the end of Pier Seven, they saw his early model Volkswagen Van parked behind the last warehouse. Cautiously, they went around the back to the small door on the end of the building. Not surprisingly, it was locked. The only window was to the right of the door, a few inches above Micki's head. Tracy looked in it. The window was dirty, but she could still see inside. After a few minutes, she came back to where Micki stood.  
"Boy, for an empty warehouse, there sure is a lot of stuff in there. I saw several racks of furs, and TV's still in their boxes. I would be willing to bet that this is our man."  
"It certainly sounds like it. Could you see any signs of life?"  
She shook her head. "The window is so small; I could only see a small part of the room. He could be anywhere."  
"OK, I'll call for back up and we'll check it out."  
Moving back to the car, she called the precinct. Less than fifteen minutes later the warehouse was surrounded by black-and-whites. After making sure everyone was in position, Micki and Tracy made their move.  
Micki shot the lock off the door and the two women jumped inside, flanked by four uniformed officers. She barely had time to shout, "Police!" before three men ran out right in front of them. Once they saw they were outnumbered, the three perpetrators surrendered. As the suspects were being handcuffed, four other officers came out of the small office with another man. From the description in the files, the two women knew this was the man they were after.  
Micki walked over to the officer and looked at the man in handcuffs. "Well, well, if it isn't Pernell Mason. Fancy meeting you here. How's business, Pern?"  
"I ain't got nothin' to say, cop. I was just looking for a TV for my mom when you two kicked in the door. You can't prove I was doing anything wrong."  
"Oh, isn't that sweet? You were going to buy a TV for your mommy. How does she feel about stolen merchandise, Pern?"  
"Who says it's stolen, cop?"  
Tracy looked around the warehouse. "Oh, I don't know, Pern. I imagine when we check this stuff out; it's going to be on our hot sheets. That's too bad, Pern. Accepting stolen property is a violation of your parole. It looks like you'll be going back to prison. I bet your mom would be ashamed of you."  
"I think my partner's right, Pern. You've been a bad boy, and unless you help us, you're going back in the yard for about five years."  
"What makes you think I can help you, cop?"  
"Well, word on the street is there's a new Boss in town, and you're working for him. So, if you tell us who he is, we might be able to get your sentence reduced. You could be back on the street in time to get a nice tan."  
Mason laughed. "Corpses don't tan too good, cop. If I rat on this guy, that's exactly what I'll be. There ain't no where I can go that he can't find me. You'll have to do a whole lot better than that before I say anything else."  
Micki smiled up at him. "OK, how about this? We'll let you go, right now, and then we'll let it out that you ratted on this guy. Then you can take your chances with him. Maybe he'll give you the chance to tell him the truth, and maybe he won't. I've heard he has quite a temper, and he's not exactly sane. What do you think, Tracy?"  
"Oh, I think he's got a chance. If he's got eyes in the back of his head, that is."  
"Wait a minute! You can't do that! I didn't say anything. If it leaks out that I did, I'll never make it home."  
"Oh, we can do it, Pern, and we will. So you really don't have a choice. If you're going to get killed for talking to us, you might as well tell us what we want to know. Then we can protect you."  
"You really know how to squeeze somebody, cop. OK, you got it. The new guy is Tommy Carruthers. He came down from Jersey, I think. All I know is he's got a lot of juice backing him. He sets the heist up then channels the merchandise my way. When I find a buyer, I get my cut."  
"Where's the Baron fit into this? Why did this Carruthers get him involved?"  
"Carruthers is still setting up his business. Most of his muscle is still back east. He couldn't afford to make the locals mad. So he's greasing the wheels by sending some loot the Baron's way. Once he's settled in good, he won't have to worry about anyone else. Nobody's dumb enough to mess with the Jersey mob, no matter how much they get squeezed."  
"OK, Pern, here's what we're going to do. We'll take you downtown and book you for possession of stolen property. You tell your story to the DA, and we'll talk to him. Until this cat comes to trial, we'll put you up in a safe house. As long as you're straight with us, we won't let it leak to Carruthers that you ratted on him. As far as he'll know, it was a simple bust, but doesn't even think about getting cold feet. If you do, you'll be out on the street before you can blink and taking your chances with Carruthers."  
"I read you loud and clear, cop. I ain't that stupid."  
After the uniformed officers took Mason away, Micki grinned at Tracy.  
"Strike three and you're out! Let's tell the Captain to get hold of Benton. With any luck, Danny will be in custody by tonight." Gleefully, she walked out of the room.  
Unfortunately, Benton didn't agree with their optimistic views on the case.  
Micki stood in front of the FBI agent. "What do you mean, we don't have a solid case? We've got Danny linked with two of the murder victims, and we've got a direct link to the fence and the department store heist. What more do you want, a signed confession? He's not going to show up on your doorstep and say 'here I am, cop, where's the handcuffs'. Why can't we arrest him?"  
"Micki, if you'll calm down for a minute, I'll tell you why. I agree that we have enough on Carruthers for a conviction, but that's not all we want. We want DiConti, or at least a big part of his organization. If we put Carruthers away now, DiConti will simply set up business somewhere else. We want Carruthers tied to the organized crime in this state, or in New Jersey. I know how hard you've been working, and you've done well, but it's still not enough for an indictment. This task force was created to bring organized crime under control, and that's what my Section Chief is expecting. When Carruthers goes to trial, you can add the other charges, but not until then."  
Before Micki could continue her outburst, Tracy laid a hand on her arm, and asked quietly, "OK, Benton, give us something specific that will satisfy your Section Chief."  
"You've made a good start. This fence, Mason, can link Carruthers with the attempt to expand the DiConti organization. Unfortunately, it's only one robbery. If you can get something solid that proves he's running his own family, I'll personally take it to the Chief. Or, find me a body. If one of his victims had been linked to the family, I could have built a Federal case on the homicides. If he's killed these girls, then I wouldn't put it past him to kill for DiConti. Find that connection, and we can close this case."  
Discouraged and angry, Micki walked to the door. As she opened it, she turned to Benton.  
"If you want a body, I'll give you one. If this case goes on much longer, it might be Danny's."  
As if the day hadn't been bad enough, Danny's car was parked in the driveway when she returned home. Glancing at her watch, Micki shrugged. He was probably getting ready to go to the club, anyway. At least she wouldn't have to endure him for long. She opened the door and stood, listening for his movements. She thought she heard him moving around upstairs, so she headed for the kitchen. Maybe she could avoid him completely and he'd leave soon. Unfortunately, her timing was wrong and she walked out of the kitchen as he was coming down the stairs.  
"There you are baby-cakes. I thought I heard you come home. What's the matter? You look like you lost your best friend."  
"It's nothing, Danny. I had a really rotten day, that's all."  
He walked over to her and put his arms around her. She endured his embrace, standing motionless.  
"Come on, tell Danny all about it. What's put such a sad face on my baby?"  
She decided to spread the misery a little. "We busted that fence today. You know, the one Tracy and I have been chasing?"  
His eyes flickered, but he recovered quickly. "Yeah? Well, that's good, ain't it? I thought that's what you wanted. Why the long face?"  
"The whole thing fell apart. We couldn't put him with the robbery, or the suspects. All we can get him for is possession of stolen property. That's not much more on than a slap on the wrist. Our only suspect in the robbery isn't talking, either. So, all the hard work we've done is for nothing."  
She didn't see it coming. His hands came up and stroked her hair.  
"Poor baby-cakes, you worked so hard on that. No wonder you're so down in the mouth. Come on, let your Danny boy kiss it and make it better."  
He kissed her passionately, his hands roaming all over her body. Too late, she tried to squirm away.  
"Danny, please. It's been a long day and I'm tired. All I want is a hot bath and some sleep."  
"Well, that sounds good to me. Hey, I'll even scrub your back. Then after, I'll give you a nice massage, relax you all over." He kissed her again, his hands going under her blouse.  
Vainly, she tried again to push him away. "I said no, Danny. I'm not in the mood."  
The glint in his eyes turned dangerous. "What's the matter, baby-cakes? What happened to that old fire? Don't I turn you on anymore? Don't got the hots anymore for your old Danny?"  
His hands tightened around her wrists like a vise, bruising her. He was so close that she could see her reflection in his eyes.  
"No, Danny, it's not like that. I told you, it's been a lousy day. I'm not feeling very romantic."  
"Well, we can change all that. I bet I can make that bad day go right out of your head. You know, baby-cakes, I've really been feeling neglected lately. I've been thinking that maybe you don't want your Danny boy no more. Then I think, no, Micki's just been working so hard on this thing, trying to be a good cop. It doesn't have anything to do with me at all, do it?"  
His fingers tightened even more, cutting off her circulation.  
She kept her voice carefully controlled. "No, it doesn't. Danny, you're hurting me. Let go of my wrists."   
He let go of her wrists, and grabbed her hair, pulling her head back sharply.  
"Unless it's something else, like somebody else. You wouldn't keep something like that from me, would you baby-cakes?"  
"No. There isn't anybody else. I told you, I'm just in a really bad mood. That's all."  
"Then prove it. Show me that you still belong to me. Show me that old fire."  
He kissed her hard, then, clutching her tightly against him. As he began to undress her, she closed her eyes and retreated into that private room inside her mind and slammed the door.  
Micki pretended to be asleep as she listened to him get dressed. She heard him go into the bathroom and laid motionless as he came back into the room. She prayed silently that he would go downstairs. If he touched her again she would probably scream. She couldn't make herself move until she heard the front door slam and the sound of his car pulling away. Then, finally, she got up and ran toward sanctuary.  
After roaming aimlessly around his apartment for two hours and an aborted attempt to read the newspaper, David Starsky gave up and picked up the phone. He dialed Tracy's number and waited for her to answer.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi, it's me, David. Were you busy?"  
"No, I'm pretty much on my own tonight. Micki hasn't checked in yet, so I've been cooling my heels here, waiting for her to call."  
"How about some company while you're waiting? I'll pick up a couple of steaks and a bottle of wine so we can have dinner."  
"That's the best offer I've had all night. I'll toss a salad, too."  
"That sounds good. I'll see you in half an hour?"  
"Half an hour it is. Bye, David."  
Thirty minutes later, he was at her door. She answered his soft knock and invited him in to the apartment. He followed her into the kitchen and together, they started the steaks. Starsky felt relaxed around Tracy, puttering around the kitchen with her seemed natural. For a while, they forgot they were police officers and enjoyed each other's company. It seemed only right to sit with her on the couch after they finished eating, holding her close. Quietly, they talked about the things they wanted, their hopes for the future. The evening passed quickly, as Tracy noticed as she checked her watch.  
"It's getting late. I wonder what's happened to Micki. She should have called hours ago."  
Tracy headed for the phone, but before she could dial Micki's number, someone knocked on the door. One look at her partner told Tracy what had happened. However, Starsky had no idea what the last few months had been like for Micki, and was shocked when he saw her. The two of them led Micki over to the couch and sat her between them. For a few minutes she sat silently, staring sightlessly into space. Finally, she crossed her arms, holding herself tightly, and closed her eyes.  
"Oh, God, I can't believe I did that. Why do I let him keep doing that to me?"  
Tracy answered the same way she always had. "You did what you had to do, Mick. You didn't do anything wrong."  
"Then why do I feel so dirty? I feel like such a whore."  
"Micki, you know that's not true. You're a cop, on assignment, and you had no choice. He would have gotten suspicious if you had rejected him. You can't risk blowing your cover."  
"My cover, sure. I'm sick of thinking about my cover. It doesn't change anything. I'm still selling my body for information, so what's the difference?"  
Starsky got up and went into the kitchen, returning with a steaming mug. He sat down beside her and put it into her hands.  
"What is it?"  
"Coffee with a healthy slug of brandy. Drink it."  
She took a cautious sip and coughed as the alcohol went down. Her weak attempt at humor was ghastly.  
"You're ruining good coffee with that stuff."  
"Come on, drink it. You need it."  
Micki forced herself to drink more of the concoction. She looked at Starsky, trying to smile.  
"What do they say about this job driving you to drink? I don't think this is exactly what they meant."  
She leaned her head on his shoulder and fought the tears back. "I don't know how much longer I can do this."  
Before Starsky could say anything, there was a knock at the door. Startled, Micki sat up. Starsky motioned for her and Tracy to keep quiet, then moved silently toward the door.  
As she watched him move, Micki turned to her best friend. "I tried to get away from him, Tracy. I honestly did."  
"I know, Mick."  
Starsky stayed to the side of the door, and flattened himself against the wall. Taking his gun out of its holster, he thumbed off the safety and cocked it.  
Speaking softly, he asked, "Who is it?"  
"It's me."  
Terrific, Starsky thought, and opened the door for his partner.  
"I saw Micki's car out front and thought I'd check on how things were going."  
Hutch started toward Micki as he was talking, not really noticing her appearance. When he did, he stopped talking and stared. With one long stride he was across the room and kneeling in front of her.  
"Micki, what's wrong? You look like you've been crying."  
Micki kept her eyes down. "Nothing's wrong. I'm a little down, that's all."  
"Why? Has something happened? Talk to me, Mick. Please."  
Tracy picked up the coffee and handed it back to Micki. "She's had a rough night, Ken. There's nothing new with the case."  
"Then what is it? Will somebody please give me a straight answer?"  
Exhaustion showed in Micki's voice. "There isn't anything to tell. This doesn't concern you."  
As she sipped more of the coffee, the cuffs on her blouse slipped down, revealing the bruises on her wrists.  
"What the Hell? Micki, what happened? Did Carruthers do that? Why?"  
"Stay out of it, Ken. Please."  
Hutch reached out and cupped his hand under her chin, forcing her to look at him. The look in her eyes told him what he wanted to know.  
"Good God, he forced you, didn't he? Answer me, Micki. Didn't he?"  
"He didn't exactly take no for an answer. Leave it alone, Ken. It's over, let it be."  
Hutch refused to listen. "I'll kill that son-of-a-bitch!"  
Furious, he started for the door, with Starsky right behind him.  
"Hutch, no. You heard her. Stay out of it. You'll only make things worse."  
"No! I'm not going to let him get away with this!"  
"You can't go over there. If you get near him, he'll kill you. That's not going to solve anything."  
"Yes it will. It'll give me the satisfaction of tearing that bastard apart."  
"Hutch, if you go after him now, you'll blow her cover. If he finds out what she's been doing, he'll kill her. Do you want that?"  
"Starsky, he raped her!"  
"No! He didn't rape me! I didn't fight him." Micki was standing behind the two men, looking at Hutch. "I submitted. I did what I had to do."  
She walked toward him. "Dear God, do you think I wanted this? Do you think I wanted his hands on me? Can you imagine how sick that makes me feel? Please, Ken, I'm begging you. Stay out of this. I need you. Please leave him alone."  
He reached for her, enfolding her in his arms. He held her close to him, comforting her as she cried.   
Tenderly, he stroked her hair, whispering, "It's OK. I won't do anything. I'll stay out of it. Don't cry. We'll get through this, somehow, together."  
As he tried to comfort her, he heard her voice in his mind. *You don't know what this case has been like for me.*  
Later, he argued gently with her as she got ready to leave.  
"I don't want you going back there. It's too dangerous."  
"I have to go back, Ken. I can't let six months of work go down the drain, not after all I've been through."  
Realizing it was useless to argue, he touched her cheek. "At least let me walk you to your car."  
She squeezed his hand. "You can't. Danny's gorillas won't be far away. I'll be OK, really. I'll see you at the station in the morning."  
She stood on tiptoe and kissed him. Straightening her back, she walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Micki noticed the dark sedan parked halfway down the street as she got into her own car. She sat there for a minute, thinking about what she had told Hutch. The shame she had felt turned into anger. Pounding on the steering wheel with both hands, she swore out loud.  
"Damn you, Danny! I hate you for what you're making me do. I'll get you, I promise. If it's the last thing I do, I'll get you. I swear I will."  
Blinking through the tears, she slammed the car into drive and squealed away. She let the sedan follow her home, not even trying to lose them. As she turned onto her street, she straightened slightly. Several cars were parked in front of the house. Aside from an occasional visit from Stick, it was unusual for Danny to bring visitors home. As she got closer, she noticed that most of the cars were rentals. Micki was very interested in to whom those cars belonged. She pulled the car into the driveway, then checked herself in the mirror. Swiping her hand across her face, she dried her tears. Taking a deep breath, she went into the house.  
The noise assaulted her as she walked into the living room. Almost a dozen men were milling around, talking and smoking. She barely heard Danny as he called out to her. He caught up with her as she started up the stairs.  
"I'm glad you're home, baby-cakes. The boys have been dying to meet you. What's wrong with your eyes? Have you been crying?"  
"No, Danny, it's just the smoke. I'm sorry I was gone for so long. If I'd known we were going to have company, I would have been back earlier."  
"No sweat, babe. You're here now. Go on upstairs and make yourself presentable, then come and meet the guys. Maybe you can whip something up for them to munch on, too. They've had a long trip."  
"Sure, Danny, I'll be right down. I'd love to meet your friends."   
Micki went into the bathroom, stripping off her clothes as she went. It only took a minute to touch up her make-up, then she went to her closet. The white blouse and black pants looked almost prim on the hanger, but she nodded to herself as she dressed. The outfit showed every curve she had. That should put their attention where she wanted it. As she started down the stairs, she grinned at the woman in the mirror. Yep, Micki was back.  
The next morning, Hutch stood with Starsky and Tracy as they waited for Micki. Worried about what her emotional condition would be, he paced back and forth in the hall until she got there. Again, she surprised him.  
"Hi, guys! What's up?"  
Hutch looked at the others, then at Micki. "Nothing. Are you OK?"  
"I'm great. What's everybody doing standing in the hallway? Come on, I want to talk to Dobey. I've got some news."  
Tracy stopped her. "Benton's in there."  
"Good. I want to talk to him, too. What are we waiting for? Let's go!"  
She grabbed Hutch's hand and pulled him along. Baffled by the change in her, he shrugged at the others and allowed her to tow him to Dobey's office. Once inside, the four detectives sat down in front of Dobey's desk. Micki waited until Hutch sat down, then plopped herself in his lap, resting her arm nonchalantly on the back of his chair. She started talking as soon as everybody was seated.  
"You'll never guess what happened after I got home last night. I had company waiting for me. Danny had visitors from out of town."  
Benton had noticed the way Micki was acting with Hutch, but let it go. Concentrating on what she had said, he only asked, "Company from where?"  
"Nobody said specifically, but from what I overheard, New Jersey. Here, I got a list of names. I wrote all the last names down that I heard, but mostly I was introduced by their first names. I put down any nicknames that I heard, too." She handed the list to Benton, who passed it around to the others.  
Hutch looked at the list. "I recognize some of these. They work for DiConti, all right."  
Benton turned back to Micki. "Did they say what brought them here?"  
"Apparently, there's some sort of crisis in the family."  
"Do you have any idea what it is?"  
"Well, since Danny made sure they all knew I was a cop, all I got was a bit here and there. From what I understood, somebody's been putting his hand in DiConti's till."  
Starsky cleared his throat. "Somebody's stealing from the big man himself? Now, who would be that dumb?"  
"This is only my impression, but if I had to guess, I'd say it was Richie Sarpedo. He's one of Danny's old enforcers from his protection racket. He was wearing a four hundred-dollar silk suit, and two hundred dollar shoes. I know DiConti isn't paying him that well. His IQ isn't much bigger than his shoe size, but my money's on him."  
"What's DiConti planning to do about it?"  
"They're going to have a summit meeting, at the club."  
"When?" Benton asked.  
"It's set for the day after tomorrow."  
"That doesn't give us much time. I wish we could figure a way to get you in on it."  
Micki grinned. "We're already invited. Danny wants the band to provide the entertainment for his little get together."  
"Good. Now if we could get Starsky and Hutch in to back you up..." Dobey thought out loud.  
"They're in, too. I let it drop that David and Tracy had a thing going, so Danny invited him. Since Hutch is David's partner, the more the merrier."  
Benton was suspicious. "That's really stupid. Why fill the place with cops if he's having a meeting?"  
"It's really smart when you think about it. Who's going to suspect an organized crime summit with cops sitting a few tables away? This way, it will look like a few old buddies getting together to talk over old times."  
"I still don't like it. It sounds like a set-up to me."  
"It is a set-up, Benton. Only, it's a set-up for Richie. He's not going to suspect anything if this looks like a big party. Danny's hoping he can pour enough booze into him that he'll spill his guts. From what I saw at the house last night, Danny's right. Richie's fairly streetwise as long as he's sober, but the more he drinks, the more he talks. Give him all the booze he wants, plus entertainment, and he'll hang himself without even realizing it."  
"How are we going to get close enough to know what's happening? You won't be able to hear anything if you're on stage. I wish we could get a wire in there, but I don't see how."  
Micki's grin was wicked. "Well, we could plant one right next to Danny's bug."  
Hutch blinked. "Carruthers is bugging his own party? Now that's rich. How do you know that, Mick?"  
"Believe it or not, Stick's one weakness is food; greasy food at that. Since I happen to know that he loves smoked sausages, I put a few on crackers and walked in his direction. He called me over to him in time for me to catch the end of the conversation. Danny wants Richie to admit that he's been dipping his hands into the cookie jar, and he wants it on tape for DiConti. So he's going to plant a bug in the flowers on their table so it will pick up their conversation. It'll have to be close so they can be heard over the music and the other background noise. I bet if Tracy and I think hard enough, we can figure out a way to get one of our own next to Danny's."  
"OK, I'll go along with you, but be careful. We don't want to foul this up, not when we're so close. If this is what you think it is, we could bring a lot of DiConti's men down with Carruthers. We might even cripple DiConti's whole organization."  
"Don't worry, Benton. I want Danny as much as you do. Come on, Tracy, we've got a show to plan. We'll be in touch."  
Micki bounded out of the room with Tracy right behind her, talking as they went.  
Hutch turned to the Captain. "Well, this sounds like a good time to try out our new computers. We'll access the database and see if we can't get some information on these names. Maybe we can bust this arm up before it gets into place."  
"Good. The more information we have, the better. If we bring down DiConti, even partially, the Commissioner is going to love us. That's not bad for our first case. Benton, we'll set things up with you as soon as we hear from Micki."  
Starsky and Hutch divided the list of names Micki had compiled, and sat down at their computers. As the files started to come up on the screen, Hutch realized that he recognized some of the names for a reason. He and Starsky had busted some of them for different crimes. Apparently, they were trying to move up in the underworld by working for the family. Hutch was concentrating on the files and didn't notice Benton until he turned around.  
"Is there something I can do for you, Benton?"  
"Not really. I noticed that you and Micki seemed to be pretty close, that's all."  
Hutch walked over to Benton. "I don't think that's any of your business. Why do you ask?"  
"Micki's a good cop. We were really lucky that she was the one who could get close to Carruthers."  
"Yeah, I bet you were tickled pink when she volunteered to do your dirty work for you."  
"She didn't volunteer, Hutchinson. We asked her to go under cover for us. So far, she's done a good job. We never would have been able to get this much on Carruthers if it weren't for her. I'd hate for anything to get in her way when we're getting so close."  
"Meaning me."  
"Look, Hutchinson, what you and Micki do is your own business. All I'm asking is that you put it on hold until this case is closed. Keep your distance until Carruthers is behind bars. We've come too far to have this case jeopardized by personal feelings."  
Hutch took a step toward Benton. "No one is jeopardizing your case, Benton. Life is just one case after another to you, isn't it? You could care less about the people involved, as long as you have another star on your record. You've used people like Micki before to get what you want. I didn't know Micki six months ago. I couldn't keep her from going into this mess, but I'm going to make damn sure she comes out of this as whole as possible. If you don't like it, that's too damn bad."  
Benton turned away then turned back. "Stay out of it, Hutchinson. If you louse this up, I'll squash you and this task force like a bug. That's a promise."  
Tommy Carruthers went all out for his "little get together". He decorated his club with streamers and balloons, and replaced the normal dim lighting with festive hanging lamps and candles on each table. He handpicked his guests himself to make sure that Richie Sarpedo was completely at ease. An unlimited supply of his best champagne was flowing at each table, especially at his own. Carruthers proclaimed loudly to anyone who would listen that nothing was too good for his old buddies from home. By the time the party was well underway, Richie was talking to anyone who came near him. Tommy Carruthers smiled to himself and let Richie talk.  
After slipping out unnoticed to check on the surveillance van parked down the street, Hutch went in the rear entrance and back to Micki's dressing room. He listened to make sure she was alone then went inside.  
"Ken, what are you doing? If Danny sees you in here, he'll know something's going on between us."  
"He's too busy pouring booze down Sarpedo's throat to notice anything else. Anyway, I only wanted to see you for a minute. I won't stay long. I checked the van, the bug's working fine. It's picking up anything that's said at Carruthers' table. How are things on your end?"  
"They couldn't be better. I've got my own agenda for tonight."  
Hutch caught the look in her eyes. "Micki, what are you up to?"  
"Nothing. Danny wants us to put on a good show for his friends, and that's what I intend to do."  
"Micki, don't do anything foolish. This whole thing is risky enough as it is. Don't push your luck."  
"I never take foolish risks, Ken. You should know me well enough by now to know that."  
"You're right. I do know you. I mean it, Mick, behave yourself."  
Micki came over to him and put her arms around his neck. She kissed him then stepped back.  
"You worry too much. Everything's going exactly the way I hoped it would. All you have to do is sit back and enjoy the show. I know Danny will."   
She kissed him again then pushed him out the door. Mystified by her attitude, Hutch joined Starsky at their table. He was still shaking his head when he sat down.  
"What's wrong?" Starsky asked.  
"I don't know. Micki's up to something. I can feel it."  
Starsky lowered his voice. "Does she have something new on our guest of honor?"  
"I don't think so. She told me she was going to put on quite a show for Carruthers, and I didn't like the way she said it. Lord only knows what she's planning to do."  
"Micki's not stupid, partner. She wouldn't do anything foolish."  
"That may be true, but Micki's idea of a foolish risk isn't always the same as ours. I wish I knew what was going on inside her head."  
"Well, we can't do anything about it now. It's almost show time. Maybe you're worrying about nothing. We'll just have to wait and see."  
As if on cue, the stage curtain opened and Danny walked out. He waited for the applause to die down then spoke.  
"OK, enough already. Before we start with tonight's entertainment, I want to thank everybody for coming. I know my little shindig was on short notice, but it's not every day that I get to show off for my hometown buddies. We've got plenty of food and free drinks, so sit back and enjoy. I have a real treat for all of you. My old lady, Micki, has agreed to provide the music for tonight. Now, you all know she's a cop, but we won't hold that against her. She's also got a voice that'll knock your socks off. So, it's my pleasure to introduce to you the best little band in town. Ladies and gentlemen, the California Dreamers."  
Hutch tensed as he waited for Micki to begin the first song of the set. Then, he relaxed. There was nothing threatening about the song; it was a simple ballad that showed Micki's talent as a singer. He exchanged a glance with Starsky. Maybe he had read her wrong. The song ended and the audience applauded briefly as the curtain closed. There was a low murmur as the crowd waited with anticipation for the next song. The room was quiet for a heartbeat, then the music exploded from behind the curtain. As the tempo accelerated, the curtain raised, revealing a folding screen partition. With only her head visible above the screen, Micki began to sing. The song was about a young girl from the wrong side of the tracks who turned to prostitution because of her family's reputation. When she stepped from behind the screen, Micki was dressed in a bright red sequined gown made of silk, cut low in the front, and split up the side. A feathered boa, high heels and gloves completed her costume. Her dark hair was upswept; held in place by a diamond tiara. The entire costume left nothing to the imagination. The lyrics left nothing to the imagination, either. Micki sang of pimps, and tricks, and her rise to the top of the prostitution world. As a production number, it was visually stunning. In this setting, however, it was the worst possible choice for a song.  
The catcalls and whistles coming from Danny's private table were so loud that the rest of the audience could barely hear Micki singing. Danny's buddies were stomping their feet and clapping in time with the music. They obviously were enjoying every minute. Danny, however, was noticeably absent.  
Hutch scanned the room and found him standing at the bar. One look at his face told Hutch that his instincts were right. Danny was livid. If looks were bullets, Micki would have died on the spot. He turned back to look at Starsky, and knew that he had seen Danny, too. Mercifully, the song ended.  
Starsky looked over at Hutch, and shrugged.  
"Why?" Hutch asked. "Please tell me why she did that?"  
"Who knows? Well, let's try not to make too much out of it. It was just a song, after all."  
"Are you kidding, Starsky? Look at Carruthers. He looks like he's already got his hands around her throat. I don't know what she was thinking, but it's really going to hit the fan this time."  
"Well, there's nothing we can do about it now. We'll just have to wait to see what happens. We'd better get back to the van and see if the bug picked up anything useful. Tracy said she'd meet us at her apartment after the show. Maybe Micki can get away from Carruthers and come, too. We'll have a better chance of talking to her there."  
"Oh, I definitely want to talk to her. I can't wait to see how she explains this one."  
They casually walked out the front door, then went around the back to the van. After securing the tape, they drove to Tracy's apartment.  
After changing her clothes, Micki left the club and went back to Danny's house. She saw his car in the driveway and braced herself for the explosion she knew was coming. Danny was waiting for her in the living room, a drink in his hand.  
Going over to the bar, she made one for herself. Unable to resist, she turned the knife.  
"Your friends seemed to enjoy the show. I thought they'd like it."  
"Oh, yeah, they enjoyed it all right. They thought it was a real kick."  
Suddenly, his glass went flying across the room. A slightly raised eyebrow was Micki's only reaction.  
"You really thought you were hot stuff, didn't you baby-cakes? You couldn't pass up the chance to make me look bad in front of my friends. I can't believe you'd do that to me. I mean, you're my old lady! There you were, dressed like a two-bit hooker and parading around on stage. You made me look like a fool, Micki!"  
"Oh, come on, Danny. You're making this into a big deal. It was just a song. Nobody thought anything about it."  
"Bull! You humiliated me in my own club! If I'd wanted to give them a peep show, I'd have hired some real strippers, not my woman."  
"That probably would have been more their speed, wouldn't it? I picked that number just for them. You really have some classy friends, Danny."  
He crossed the room in one long stride and backhanded her in the same motion. Her glass flew out of her hand and she rocked back from the blow. Micki's eyes narrowed as she wiped away the blood with the back of her hand.  
"That's it, Danny. I'm not one of your cheap little tramps. If you think I'm going to stand here and let you knock me around, think again."  
"Bitch! I'll teach you who's boss. I ain't even started good yet."  
He advanced on her with his fists clenched. Defiantly, Micki stood her ground.  
Tracy waited in her dressing room until the club was empty. She made sure she was alone, then went to Danny's private table and removed the transmitter she had planted earlier. She slipped it into her purse, and hurried out the door.  
Hutch met her at her apartment door. "Have you talked to Micki?"  
"We only talked for a few minutes, Ken. I told her where we would be. I didn't want to say anything else while everyone was hanging around. She said she'd be here as soon as possible."  
"What in Hell was she thinking? Of all the numbers she could have done, why that one?"  
"I don't know. I tried to get her to sing something else, but she was determined. You know how Micki is. Once she makes up her mind, you can't change it."  
"Look," Starsky said, "all this second-guessing isn't doing us any good. Let's just see what's on the tape then maybe Micki can explain things when she gets here."  
"She'd better have a damn good explanation, too. When Benton finds out what she did, he's going to hit the roof."  
"Well, it's too late to change things now. Go on, David, play the tape."  
The three detectives sat down to listen. Predictably, the first few minutes on the tape were useless. Most of the conversation was spent on getting reacquainted. Finally, they heard something of interest.   
"So, Richie, how's the business been doing lately? Is Karl a good boss?"  
"Yeah, he's OK, Tommy. Of course, he's not as good as you, but we get along OK. Business is really booming. You ought to see the new joints that have opened since you left. We're really raking it in these days. Say, if you want a piece of the action, Tommy, I'll be glad to give you a cut."  
"Na, I wouldn't want to horn in on Karl's territory, Richie. That wouldn't be kosher."  
There was a rustle then they could hear Richie whispering to Carruthers.  
"Karl wouldn't have to know about it, Tommy, and neither would Mr. DiConti."  
"I don't get you, Richie. You wouldn't have your own thing going, would you?"  
"Yeah, Tommy. How do you think I got these swell threads? You think Karl or DiConti gave them to me? Hell no, they didn't! They wouldn't throw me a bone if I was a dog. You know what they call me, Tommy? Richie Stupido, that's what. They don't think I got brains enough to pour piss out of a boot. I showed them. I've been putting a little back for myself for a long time. I ain't a bit sorry, either. They don't treat me good like you used to, Tommy."  
"How are you doing it, Richie? Karl and Mr. DiConti ain't dumb, either."  
"It's easy. I just add a little onto Karl's fees. The stiffs don't have the balls to ask Karl what he's getting, so nobody's the wiser. Since the money I turn in matches the books, Mr. DiConti don't even know I'm doing it. I'm real careful not to pad it by more than ten or twenty bucks, that way the stiffs don't go yelling to Karl. I've got myself a nice little nest egg built up, I'll tell you that much."  
"That's real smart, Richie."  
"Yeah, well I know Karl and Mr. DiConti ain't going to throw anything extra my way, so I've been taking care of myself. You always gotta look after number one, cause nobody else is going to."  
"That's real good, Richie. Now, let's sit back and watch the show. I gotta go introduce Micki in a minute. You guys enjoy yourselves."  
The tape picked up the sound of a chair being moved and a few minutes later; Carruthers could be heard on stage.  
Starsky sat back. "I guess Richie is as dumb as he looks. If I know the DiConti family, he just signed his own death warrant."  
"We'll have to start watching Carruthers like hawks. Damn, I wish we could get a wire into that house, or his office. I'd sure like to be a fly on the wall when DiConti hears this tape."  
Tracy was optimistic. "If we're lucky, he'll send Danny to take care of Richie then we'll have something that will satisfy the Feds. Maybe this whole thing will be over soon."  
"I have a feeling it had better be. I just wish Micki would get here. The way Carruthers was looking at her, SHE might be his next victim."  
As if on cue, the phone rang. Tracy jumped to answer it.  
"Hello? Yes, this is Detective Edwards. What? Is she hurt badly? All right, we'll be there as soon as possible."  
"What's wrong?" Hutch asked.  
"Micki's in the hospital. Danny beat her up."  
"Good God. Let's go." Hutch was already on his way to the door.  
The doctor met them at Emergency Room. Tracy introduced herself and the two men.  
Hutch asked, "How is she, doctor?"  
"Detective Ellis is in good condition. There were no broken bones or internal injuries, just contusions and two bruised ribs. All she needs is a few days rest. However, I was hoping you could talk to her."  
Hutch was puzzled. "Why? If she's going to be OK, what's the problem, doctor?"  
"My concern isn't her physical condition, but she's obviously been beaten. I tried to talk her into pressing charges, but she's resisting my suggestion. Maybe as a fellow detective, you'll have better luck."  
Hutch glanced at the others. "I understand your concern, doctor. I know you're legally bound to report this, but my partner and I can handle that. Micki is on a rather sensitive case at the moment and for reasons we can't discuss, making this public would endanger her life. I assure you, the person responsible for this won't get away with it. We just have to move carefully right now."  
"I don't pretend to understand what's going on here, but as you wish, Sergeant. I'll trust you and your partner to take care of this matter. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll get Detective Ellis' paperwork together so she can be released."  
"You're not going to keep her, then?" Tracy asked.  
"No, there's really no reason. However, I strongly suggest that she stay away from this person for at least two or three days to give her body time to heal. She is going to be very stiff and sore for at least that long and she doesn't need any more abuse."  
Tracy nodded. "She can stay with me for a while. She'll be safe there."  
"I'd like to see her, if I could, doctor."  
"Of course, she's in cubicle three. I'll be back shortly with her paperwork."  
Hutch left the others and went to find Micki. She was lying on the examining table and appeared to be sleeping, until she heard him. She stirred and opened her eyes as he came over to her.  
"Hi. Did the hospital call you? I told them not to bother you. I'm OK."  
"I'm glad they called. You were lucky, Micki. I'm surprised he didn't kill you."  
"He's not that stupid. He can't risk the exposure right now."  
Hutch sat down beside her. "This has gone on long enough, Mick. I think you should pull out."  
She sat up slowly and turned to him. "I can't pull out now. You know that, Ken. We're getting too close."  
"I don't want you going back there. You're not the only one working on this. Let someone else take the heat for a change."  
"There isn't anybody else! If I pull out now, it'll take months to get someone else inside, and by that time, Danny will be long gone. Please try to understand. I have to do this."  
"I do understand, but your luck is bound to run out sooner or later. Is putting him away worth your life?"  
"Nothing is going to happen to me, Ken." She took his hand. "You know, when I was a little girl, I used to get scared sometimes at night. My dad would come in and I'd tell him there were monsters under my bed. He'd turn on the lights and make a big show of looking under my bed just to make me feel better. He'd tell me that it was my imagination, that there was no such thing as monsters. Then I met Danny. He murdered those girls, and there's no telling how many more he's turned onto drugs or forced into prostitution. He takes these small businesses and squeezes them until they die. My dad was wrong. Danny's the monster hiding under everybody's bed. I have the power to put him away, and that's what I'm going to do."  
Hutch squeezed her hands gently. "I know how you feel, but what about us? We haven't had any time to talk, or get to know each other. I don't want to lose you before we even get that chance."  
She smiled tenderly and touched his cheek. "You're not going to lose me. You're probably going to be stuck with me for a long, long time. We'll have our chance to talk, I promise, but I have to finish this case. I can't go on with my life until Danny is behind bars."  
Hutch kissed her bruised lips. "OK, but if you're going through with this, it's going to be on my terms. Got it?"  
She grinned at him, saying nothing. There was a rustle at the curtain, and the doctor came in, followed by Starsky and Tracy.  
"I have you're papers ready, Detective. You can go home now. Here are your medications. I want you to take one as soon as you get home, and then one every six hours for pain. I don't want you to return to duty for at least two days, understand?"  
"Yes, doctor. Thanks."  
The trip to Tracy's apartment was uneventful. Once Micki settled into her old bedroom, Hutch asked the question that was on everybody's mind.  
"Micki, why did you do it? You had to know what he would do."  
"Of course I knew, but I had to. Danny thinks of women as property. He does what he wants with them, and throws them away when he's tired of playing. What's worse, he thinks I'm nothing but a dumb cop. He's running the family business right under my nose and he thinks I'm too stupid to see it. I couldn't take that anymore. I had to let him see me, if only for a little while. I'm not dumb and I'm not his plaything, either. I just wanted to show him that."  
"I can see where you're coming from, Mick. I don't agree with your timing, but I know how hard this case has been for you. I only hope Benton can see it, too."  
"You know at this point, I really don't care. As long as you understand, that's all that matters."  
He took her in his arms, mindful of her bruised ribs, and let her head rest on his shoulder. "I think I'm finally beginning to understand. I'm sorry, Mick. I never meant to put you down. I was afraid for you, but didn't know how to say that. So, I shot off at the mouth instead."  
"Tracy tried to tell me that, but I wouldn't listen. We've always had to defend ourselves to everyone, because we're young and we don't have a lot of experience. It was a gut reaction when you questioned my methods. I promise that from now on, I'll explain my reasons to you. You may not agree with my methods, but at least you'll understand them."  
She started to say something else, but yawned instead. She giggled sleepily.  
"I'm sorry. I guess I'm getting tired."  
"It's the medication. Lie back now and try to sleep. We can talk more tomorrow."  
He waited for her to get comfortable, then tucked the covers around her. Kissing her once more, he left the room and joined the others in the kitchen.  
"How is she?" Starsky asked.  
"Sore. I finally got her to sleep."  
Tracy poured coffee for all of them. "Boy, Danny must be furious to go after Micki like that. Do you think he'll guess what she's been doing?"  
"I don't think so," Hutch answered. "She made Carruthers so mad that he didn't even notice us, or the bug you planted. As far as he's concerned, Micki still has no idea who he really is."  
"Well, Richie didn't help things by calling Carruthers by his real name in a public place like the club. If he'd had a moment to think, Carruthers might have picked up on that. That tells us what his plans are for Richie, doesn't it?"  
"Obviously, he's not planning on keeping Richie around for long, or he would have corrected him when he slipped up. That's the kind of mistake that could land Danny in prison."  
"So, what now?" Starsky looked at Tracy.  
"I'll get this tape to the Captain and Benton in the morning. It's my guess the Captain will want us to stay close to Danny. If he makes a move on Richie, we'll be right on his heels."  
She got up and stretched. "It's been a long night. If you two want to crash here for the night, there's the couch, and an extra cot in the closet. You can fight over who gets what."  
Starsky yawned. "There won't be a fight. Hutch can have the couch. His long legs would hang off a cot."  
Hutch put the cups in the sink. "Suit yourself, Starsk. At this point, I could sleep on the floor. Goodnight, everybody."  
Hutch stretched out on the couch and tried to sleep. He'd barely drifted off when he heard a cry from the bedroom.  
"Danny, no!"  
Instantly, he was beside Micki. "Mick, it's OK. You were dreaming."  
"It was horrible. I was in a room. There was a girl in the room, and I thought at first it was me, but it wasn't. Danny had his hands around her throat, and he was choking her. I tried to stop him, but I couldn't move. All I could do was watch." She shuddered and looked up at him. "I have to stop him, Ken. I can't let him hurt anybody else."  
He held her close. "We'll stop him, Mick. I promise. Now, try to go back to sleep."  
"Would you stay, please, and hold me? I don't want to be alone."  
He lay down beside her and held her against him. She was quiet for a moment then smiled at him.  
"Do you have any idea how safe you make me feel?"  
"I'll always keep you safe, Micki, if you'll let me. Now, hush."  
Hutch had been awake for a while when he felt Micki stirring beside him. She smiled sleepily.  
"Mmm...morning."  
"Good morning to you, too. How do you feel?"  
She stretched experimentally. "I think even my aches are aching. That's something they don't tell you in the movies, isn't it? Fights look so exciting on screen, but they don't tell you how much it hurts in real life."  
"The moral is: don't fight."  
"OK, I get the point. Umm, I smell coffee."  
"I think I heard Starsky and Tracy a while ago. Feel like joining the party?"  
"I think so. Help me up."  
Leaning heavily on him, she managed to make it into the kitchen. Tracy and Starsky looked up as they walked through the door.  
"Micki, what are you doing out of bed? Here, sit down, the both of you. I'll get you some coffee."  
Tracy sat two steaming mugs in front of them. "You look like Hell."  
Micki smiled sweetly and said to Hutch. "Isn't she supportive? I have such a caring partner."  
"Do you feel as bad as you look? Why don't you take another one of those pills the doctor gave you?"  
"No, I don't want to sleep all day. Do we have any aspirin?"  
Tracy nodded. "Sit still, I'll get them for you."  
"Thanks, partner."  
"Don't mention it. If you get up, you'll probably fall flat on your face, and I don't feel like picking you up off the floor."  
Micki smiled that sweet smile again. "Well, at least you could pick ME up."  
"Hey, it's not my fault that I grew up and you didn't."  
Unable to contain themselves any longer, the two women started laughing. Micki held her side.  
"Stop it, Tracy. It hurts when I laugh!" That only made the two laugh harder. Starsky and Hutch grinned at each other and shook their heads.  
"OK, that's enough, you two. Micki, you're supposed to be taking it easy, remember?"  
Micki's expression sobered. "Yeah, I remember."  
Hutch kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry to bring this up, but what's Carruthers going to think about you staying away for so long?"  
"He knows where I am, you can bet on that. He won't think anything about it, as long as he knows I'm with Tracy."  
"What's he going to do when you go back?"  
"Danny has the typical mobster mentality. As far as he's concerned, I got out of line and he knocked me back in it. He'll probably be very doting and treat me like a queen for a while, but that's all. I'll call him later and let him know when I'll be home."  
Tracy spoke up. "Well, at least you'll be away from him for a few days. The doctor said to take it easy, and that's what you're going to do. When are you going to call him?"  
"Soon. I really don't want to talk to him at all, but if I don't, he'll get suspicious. The thought of acting like I'm the one who's done something wrong turns my stomach, but that's what he's going to expect. It's early, so he's probably still asleep. I'll wait a while longer then I'll call."  
Tracy turned to Starsky. "In the meantime, we should get this tape over to Dobey, so we can decide what to do next."  
"OK, we'll meet you at the station later, Hutch."  
Micki put off the call as long as she could, then steeled herself and dialed the number. Careful not to say anything, Hutch sat beside her, lending his support.  
"Yeah, talk to me."  
"Danny, it's me. I wanted to let you know that I'm still at Tracy's. If it's OK with you, I'll probably stay a day or two."  
"Sure, baby-cakes, whatever you want. It works out good, anyway, 'cause I gotta go out of town for a bit."  
"Is everything OK? The club's not in trouble, is it?"  
"No, no, don't worry your pretty head about it. I have to go talk to some people, that's all. I'll be home before you know it."  
"Well, whatever you think is best."  
"Sure. You OK, baby-cakes? You know, I don't like knocking you around, but you had it comin'. I'll make it up to you when I get back."  
"I know, Danny. I'm sorry. I'll see you then."  
Micki dropped the receiver back on its cradle then sat motionless. Hutch reached over and pried her fist open. Small lines of blood ran down her hand where her fingernails had cut her palm. Wordlessly, she closed her eyes and laid her head on his shoulder.

Micki sat quietly as Hutch cleaned and bandaged her hand. She held him tightly for a moment, then straightened her back and raised her head.  
"We need to tell Dobey that Danny's making another trip back east. He's probably taking the tape to DiConti. Maybe he can put a tail on him while he's there."  
"I'll tell him. Tracy thinks DiConti will put the kiss of death on Richie and Carruthers will get the job."  
"That sounds plausible. I guess we'd all better rest up. If Danny does go after Richie, we'll have to act fast."  
Hutch finally convinced Micki to take the medicine the doctor had given her and lie down then he headed back to the station. Benton and the others were already in Dobey's office.  
"I still don't understand why she'd pull a stunt like that. What the Hell was she thinking?"  
"Look, Benton," Tracy said patiently, "it is over. Rehashing it isn't going to change things. We still have the tape and we're almost positive that Danny's going to go after Richie."  
"You'd better make that positive," Hutch added, "Micki called Carruthers to check in, and he told her he's making a trip back to Jersey. Once DiConti hears that tape, Richie's dead."  
"All right, I'll get in touch with Jersey Bureau. We'll see if we can get someone on Carruthers. Meanwhile, I'll get a copy of the tape to my Section Chief. If we can identify the voices on it, we'll have a chance of doing some real damage to the DiConti organization. I'll be in touch."  
Hutch stepped in front of Benton. "Micki's just fine, thanks for asking."  
"I already did. Tracy told me. I don't suppose you had anything to do with that little show she put on, did you, Hutchinson?"  
"No, but I do understand why she did it. Do you?"  
"I know this assignment hasn't exactly been easy for her."  
"Easy? She's been living a nightmare, Benton. She's trapped in that house with a psycho, and sleeping with one eye open. One wrong word, one hint that she's up to something, and she's dead. It definitely hasn't been easy. I think she's entitled to let off a little steam, don't you? Or doesn't that ice water running through your veins let you feel anymore?"  
Before Benton could reply, Dobey interrupted. "That's enough, Hutchinson. While Carruthers is in Jersey, I think we ALL need to relax a bit. Things are starting to come to a head. We'll have to stay on top of things when Carruthers comes back. Now, if you have no further instructions, Benton, this meeting is over."  
Still glaring at Hutch, Benton said, "No, that's it for now. I'll keep you apprised, Captain."  
Tommy Carruthers threw a few things in his suitcase and headed for the airport. The private plane he'd ordered was fueled and waiting for him. He wasn't stupid enough to risk taking a commercial flight back to his old stomping grounds. The Feds would swoop down on him so fast he wouldn't have time to blink. This meeting with Mr. DiConti was too important to risk any complications.  
The plane landed at a private airstrip a few miles away from his destination. Carruthers headed straight for DiConti's private club. On the outside, it looked like all the other casinos on the block. However, behind the flashy decor and the rows of slot machines lay a swank suite of offices. Carlo DiConti had grown up poor, and had vowed never to feel the sting of poverty again after his rise to the top. Caviar and the best imported champagne were offered daily for brunch, served on the finest crystal. Unfortunately, the thick, sculptured carpets which covered the casino couldn't disguise DiConti's ruthless character. He ruled his family by fear, and anyone who dared go against him didn't stay around long. Tommy Carruthers knew exactly what his boss would do once he heard the tape he was carrying.  
"Tommy boy, welcome home! It's been too long."  
"Hello, Mr. DiConti, it's good to see you again."  
"Sit down, Tommy, and tell me how things are going."  
Tommy cleared his throat then took the plunge. "Well, all in all, things are going pretty much according to plan. We've started slow, like you said, but we're already exploring protection services, plus some discreet gambling establishments. As I told you earlier, I think it's best to hold off on any narcotics trade, the cops down there are pretty hot on that right now. I believe if we try to buy ourselves a piece of it, we'll only be making our presence known before we're ready. In a year or two, once we're established, we can ease into things. I've sent out a few tentative offers to recycle funds, and I've already had a few inquiries. I think that will be our best bet, for now at least. The quieter we keep things until we're firmly seated the better."  
"Well, it certainly sounds to me like you have things well in hand. Now, tell me, how are things with that fence?"  
Carruthers fidgeted. "Well, Mr. DiConti, he turned out to be a real disappointment. He was storing the merchandise in a warehouse on the pier, and practically had a sign out for the cops to see. I think before we can go on with that, we'll have to do a little more scouting around. I'd personally like to see someone new in charge, someone that we can train personally. I think it would reduce complications substantially."  
"So, you're telling me he was busted."  
"Uh, yes, sir."  
"Do I need to ask who busted him?"  
"Well, Mr. DiConti, it was Micki. Now, don't get upset. She told me herself that all they got was him. They couldn't link him with us, and they couldn't put him together with Ortega. We're protected, Mr. DiConti, like I told you."  
"That broad of yours is making quite a name for herself, Tommy. As smart as she seems to be, how much longer do you think you can fool her? It seems to me that she'll wise up, eventually. What are you going to do when that happens?"  
"Like I told you before, I'll do whatever I have to do. She doesn't know anything about me. I'm not stupid enough to think she won't ever find out, but I want you to know the family comes first. If I ever see her nosing around where she doesn't belong, I'll take care of her. You have my word on that, Mr. DiConti."  
DiConti leaned back in his plush, velour chair. "I have more than your word, Tommy. You've accepted responsibility for her. Don't forget that."  
"I won't, Mr. DiConti."  
"Good boy, Tommy. Now, on to more important matters. How did things go?"  
"Exactly like we expected. I have the tape right here. Richie spilled his guts."  
Grateful for the change of subject, Tommy played the tape. He noticed DiConti settling farther and farther back in his chair, which meant trouble for Richie. By the end of the tape, his boss was icy calm.  
"So he thinks he can take advantage of my generosity. I pulled that scum out of the gutter. I gave him an honest living, a chance to move up in the family. I only did it because of his father. Jason Sarpedo was one of the most honorable men I ever knew. If he were alive today, he'd be ashamed of what his son has done to me."  
"I know how you must feel, Mr. DiConti. This whole thing is a black mark on all of us. What do you want to do?"  
"You know what has to be done, Tommy. We can't let this sort of thing go unpunished. We must make an example of Richie. We must send a clear message to everybody. Dishonesty will not be tolerated. I'm counting on you to make this happen, Tommy."  
"Yes, Mr. DiConti. I'll see to it as soon as I get back."  
"Good. Sarpedo should be here tonight. Why don't you stay for a few days? I'll send you back on new business once Richie goes back to work. Then, I'll find a reason to send Richie to help you. I don't care if you make it look like an accident, as long as no one finds the body too soon. I want everyone in the family to know that it was punishment for his betrayal, but I don't want the cops linking him to us. Use your own judgment, Tommy. I want the example, but not the complications. That could jeopardize our expansion."  
"Don't worry, Mr. DiConti. I'll take care of it personally. Now, if there's nothing else, I'll freshen up then I'll visit a few of my old friends while I'm here."  
"Go ahead, Tommy boy, enjoy yourself. You'll be busy enough shortly."  
Micki's wounds healed as her doctor said they would and soon her energy returned. She desperately needed the time away from Danny, emotionally as well as physically. For the first time in months, she felt whole. The strain of pretending to be someone she wasn't disappeared as the pain died. Feeling like her old self again, Micki was restless. She was tired of waiting around for something to happen. She endured the peace and quiet for two nights, but couldn't stand it any longer. She decided to take matters in her own hand. She surprised Tracy by coming out of her bedroom with an overnight bag in her hand.  
"Micki, where are you going?"  
"Tracy, we've been stuck here for three days. You've been nursemaiding me, while David is sitting over in his apartment, alone. I know he wants to be with you, and you know where I want to be. So, why are we standing here? Will you give me a lift?"  
"Micki, are you nuts? What do you think Danny will do if he catches you with Ken? He'll make that beating he gave you feel like a pat on the back."  
"Danny won't know where I am and neither will his men. I'll leave my car here, so they won't even know I'm gone."  
"Micki, think about what you're doing. We're about to close this case. Can't you wait until we do?"  
Micki put down her bag and looked up at Tracy. "Trace, you know better than anyone what I've been through, and you know what it's cost me. Danny's only going to be gone for a few days, and I need that time to get my life back on track. I need to feel normal again. I don't know what's going to happen when Danny comes back. I only want to be with Ken, for a little while. Now, will you please drop me off on your way to David's?"  
Micki searched her partner's eyes for understanding, and sighed with relief when Tracy nodded.  
"OK, I still think you're taking a big chance, but I know how you feel. Come on; let's get out of here before I change my mind."  
Tracy was cautious as she drove to Hutch's apartment, then to Starsky's. She checked the rear-view mirror constantly; looking for any cars that seemed to stay behind them. She refused to drop Micki off until she was positive that they weren't being followed. Finally, she turned the corner and pulled up in front of Starsky's apartment. She took a deep breath, then knocked on his door.  
Starsky's eyes widened as he opened the door. Tracy smiled shyly. Suddenly, she wasn't sure what to say.  
She settled for a simple, "Hi."  
Starsky grinned. "Hi, yourself. Are you psychic?"  
"No, why do you ask?" She laughed.  
"I was sitting here thinking about you. I was trying to think of a way to lure you away from Micki."  
"Well, you don't have to think about it anymore. I wanted to come."  
Starsky pulled her into the apartment and shut the door. "I'm glad you did. I kept telling myself to wait, until this mess with Carruthers was over, but I don't want to do that."  
"I don't want to wait, either, David. Tommy Carruthers doesn't own you, or me. He's just a creep that belongs in a cage. Why should we put our lives on hold for him?"  
He led her into the living room and sat with her on the couch. "Where's Micki? Is she feeling better?"  
"Yes. She's back to her old self again."  
"Uh oh, should you have left her at the apartment all by herself?"  
"She's not at my apartment. She's with Ken. I dropped her off before I came here."  
Now he drew back slightly. "Do you think that was the smart thing to do, Tracy?"  
"I wasn't happy about it at first, but I understand how she feels. It's even worse for her. At least I don't have to live with that monster, and pretend that I care about him. You've seen how hard this is on her. She wanted to be with someone who really cares about her, and that she cares about. She wants to be with Ken, and I want to be with you."  
"Well, I guess that says it all, doesn't it?" Starsky smiled and took her in his arms.  
Ken Hutchinson was sitting in his apartment trying to concentrate on the local news when there was a soft knock at his door.  
"Who is it?"  
"It's me."  
Stunned, he opened the door. "Micki, what are you doing here? Are you crazy? What if somebody followed you?"  
"No one followed me. I couldn't stand being cooped up in that apartment any longer. Please don't be angry. I just wanted to see you."  
"Micki, it's too dangerous. You know Carruthers told his goons to keep an eye on you while he's out of town."  
"Danny still thinks I'm at Tracy's. He doesn't have a reason to have me followed."  
"How did you get here?"  
"Tracy dropped me off on her way to David's apartment. I left my car at her place, so if anybody decides to check up on me, they'll think I'm still there. Don't worry, we were careful."  
Micki shrugged off her jacket and dropped it on the couch. She stepped closer to Hutch, and put her arms around his neck. Standing on tiptoe, she kissed him tenderly.  
"I just wanted to be with you. Do you remember the first time you kissed me? I haven't felt that way in a long, long time. I need to feel that way, again, Ken."  
She unbuttoned his shirt and caressed his chest. She kissed him again, harder, and whispered, "Remember?"  
Hutch tried valiantly to remain sensible. "Micki, this is insane. If Carruthers catches you here..."  
"He won't. No one else knows I'm here, and Tracy's too busy to tell him."  
She looked up at him, her eyes darkened with desire. She lightly traced his mouth with her fingers, and moved against him.  
"Do you want me to leave? Say the words, and I'll go."  
Instead of moving away, she pressed her body closer against his. Surrendering to his own desire, Hutch clutched her to him.  
"No, I don't want you to leave. I never want you to leave again." With one swift movement, he picked her up. As he carried her to his bed he swore softly.  
"Damn you, Micki, this could get us both killed. Right now, I just don't care."  
The next morning, Hutch dressed as quietly as possible, trying not to wake Micki. He started toward the kitchen, intending to make coffee when he heard a sleepy voice behind him.  
"What time is it?"  
"Good morning. It's almost six-thirty."  
"What are you doing up so early? We don't have to be at work for hours."  
"I know, but Carruthers is coming back today. What if he calls, wanting to talk to you? Won't he get suspicious if he can't find you?"  
Micki's voice fell. "He won't be back until tonight. Besides, I used to live with Tracy, and he won't expect me to go home until after work. Now, come back to bed. I don't want to think about Tommy Carruthers any more."  
Smiling tenderly, he lay down beside her again. Stroking her hair, he said, "We'll have to talk about him sooner or later, Mick. He's not going to disappear."  
"I know, but not yet. It feels like we just went to sleep."  
He kissed the tip of her nose and grinned. "We just did. Should you call the station and check in with them? What if Carruthers calls there?"  
"Any call that comes for Tracy and me is automatically routed to the Captain. He'll cover for us until we get there. Please don't worry any more. We still have time. I don't want to waste it talking about Danny."  
She let the cover fall between them, and reached out. Hutch felt his resolve weaken as he looked at her. He took her in his arms once more.  
"Why do I try to argue with you? I should know better by now."  
Hutch had finally made their coffee when there was a knock at the door. Instantly on the alert, Hutch grabbed his gun and eased quietly to the door.  
"Who is it?"  
"Open up, partner, we've got trouble."  
Hutch stepped back as Starsky and Tracy entered. "What's wrong?"  
"Benton's been in Dobey's office for the past half-hour, raising hell."  
Clad in Hutch's robe, Micki joined them. "Why?"  
"He knows where you are. He's ranting about you blowing this case."  
"Wait a minute. How does he know where I am? Danny's men didn't follow me."  
"Carruthers' men didn't, but Benton's men did."  
"What? Benton had me followed? Why, that rotten son-of-a-bitch!"  
"He said it was a good thing he did. Anyway, he wants both of you in Dobey's office, now."  
"Oh, we're going, believe me. I want to talk to him."  
Minutes later, the four detectives were in Dobey's office. Still angry, Micki confronted Benton.  
"You had me followed. Why? In case you've forgotten, Danny's the one under investigation, not me."  
"It was simply a precaution, in case Carruthers men decided to go against their boss's orders and do something stupid."  
"Oh, I get it. You had me followed for my own protection. Bull. I had my tracks covered. No one knew where I was. Tracy and I know how to ditch a tail. You were out of line, Benton."  
"You didn't ditch my men, Micki. You were out of line, too. You had no business going over to Hutchinson's apartment. If you thought you were safe, you're fooling yourself. This situation is much too sensitive to take that kind of risk."  
"There wasn't any risk. Danny is out of town. Tracy and I have been partners for years, and we've shared an apartment since we were eighteen. That's the one thing that's made this assignment possible. We haven't hid any of our movements from him. As long as we don't interfere with Danny, his men leave us alone."  
She took a deep breath and continued slowly. "I left my car parked in the driveway, and Tracy drove her car to David's. I told you that Danny knows that Tracy and David are involved. I stayed low in the seat so no one could see me, and Tracy let me out a block from Ken's apartment. Then, she went to David's. Of course, you're already aware of all this, since you were the one who had me followed, not Danny."  
"Yes, I'm aware of that, but I also know that if we could tell you weren't with Tracy when she got to Starsky's, so could any of Carruthers' men. I don't have the same confidence that you do regarding Carruthers' respect for your job. My point is, you had no business going over there, no matter how careful you thought you were. You put this whole case in danger. This whole thing could have blown up in your face."  
Hutch interrupted them. "Why are you so bent out of shape, Benton? Nothing happened. Carruthers will be back this afternoon and things will go on as planned. He has no idea where Micki was."  
"You people insist on putting your confidence in Carruthers integrity. This man is a monster with the morals of a rattlesnake. He wouldn't think twice about having Micki followed if he thought she was up to something. Going over to your apartment was reckless and irresponsible. There's no excuse for it."  
"No excuse? You don't think that maybe Micki needed a little time away from this case? Maybe she needed a little companionship."  
"Companionship? Now, that's good! It wouldn't surprise me if you were the one who instigated the whole thing, Hutchinson. It would be just like you to put your feelings ahead of the case. You'd throw the entire investigation out the window just because you couldn't keep your pants zipped up!"  
"Why you rotten--" Hutch advanced on Benton, fist raised.  
Starsky stopped him before he could land the blow. Dobey stepped in front of Benton at the same moment, blocking his path.  
Micki stepped between the two men. "Wait a minute, Benton! This wasn't Ken's idea, it was mine. He didn't know what I was planning to do." Her anger spilled over.  
"Now you listen to me, and listen good. You don't own me, nobody owns me! If you ever follow me again, that's it. I'm out of it. What happens to your precious case if I walk out that door right now? Who are you going to find that's crazy enough to go to bed with Tommy Carruthers?"  
"You can't walk out now. I won't allow it."  
"YOU won't allow it?" Tossing her long hair behind her, she looked up at him. "Try to stop me."  
Before Benton could reply, Dobey spoke. "All right, that's enough. Sit down, all of you. I said, sit down!" He waited until they all grudgingly took their seats. "That's better. Now, Micki, Benton was right. You shouldn't have gone to Hutchinson's apartment. The investigation notwithstanding, you put Hutch's life in danger, as well as your own. I understand the strain you've been under, but we all know that Carruthers can't be trusted. So until this case is resolved, you have to be careful. No more going to Hutch's. Understand?"  
Micki sighed. "Yes, sir."  
"Good." Then Dobey turned to Benton. "Micki has a point, too. She may be working with you on this, but Micki is still one of my detectives. You had no right putting a tail on her. The next time I catch you doing that, you'd better have a damn good explanation, or you'll answer to me. Do I make myself clear?"  
"You can't tell me how to run my investigation, Captain."  
"This isn't only your investigation, Benton. The Commissioner assigned us to this case, and you will give my detectives the respect they deserve. Now, if there's nothing else, this meeting is concluded."  
Benton started to say something else, but changed his mind when he saw the look on the Captain's face. Still angry, he stalked out the door.  
Micki followed the others out of the room. Sensing that Micki needed some time alone with Hutch, Tracy and Starsky excused themselves. After they were gone, Micki put her arms around Hutch's waist.  
"I'm beginning to hate this job. If things weren't bad enough, now I can't see you anymore."  
"We can still see each other, Mick, but not at my apartment. We still have work to do, remember?"  
"I know, but sometimes I feel like this nightmare is never going to end. I only want away from Danny. I don't ever want to see him again."  
"It will end, before you know it. He'll be behind bars, for the rest of his life. Try to hang on for a while longer."  
The air of anticipation they all felt turned into frustration when Danny returned that evening. Instead of taking the action they had predicted, he simply went back to business as usual. Fortunately for Micki, he seemed preoccupied with the club, and spent most of his time there. When he came home early one morning, she pretended to be asleep, and he left her alone. After a few days of forced idleness, the detectives were feeling very unsettled. Micki stayed around the house until she could no longer stand it, then took off for the station. She wasn't surprised to see Tracy, Starsky and Hutch already at their desks.  
Tracy could tell from her partner's expression that nothing had changed, but she asked anyway.  
Micki shook her head. "I don't get it, Tracy. He hasn't made a move, and I heard him tell Stick that Sarpedo was back in Jersey. I can't see DiConti letting Richie get away with what he did."  
"Micki, he's not going to get away with anything. If DiConti lets this slide, he'll lose control of the whole family. We all know that he's ruled that organization by fear ever since he took over. I don't think that's what he's planning. For some reason, he's playing a waiting game. All we can do is be patient. Personally, I don't think we'll have to wait long."  
"I hope not. This is starting to get on my nerves. If Danny's going to make a move, I wish he'd hurry up."  
Starsky brought over coffee for everybody. "I talked to Dobey. Benton said that Carruthers stayed close to the club the whole time he was in Jersey. Other than going out with a few of his cronies, he stayed out of sight. Sarpedo got back the night after Carruthers got there, and went right back to work. It doesn't figure. Why put him back in a position where he can keep stealing when DiConti knows what he's doing?"  
Hutch answered him. "Maybe they don't want Sarpedo to know they're onto him. DiConti's not going to take care of him on his own turf. I think Tracy's right. I'd be willing to bet that Richie comes back here within the next day or so. Then Carruthers will be on him so fast he won't know what hit him."  
"Well, all we can do is wait. That's the hard part. Maybe I can nose around the house a little since Danny's been spending so much time at the club. We still haven't found Peggy Holder's bracelet, and if Danny does move on Richie, we won't have time to look."  
"It would definitely help our case on the homicides if you found it, but be careful. Carruthers might have his attention focused somewhere else, but he's not blind. If he's planning to take Richie out, he's bound to be edgy, and one wrong move could set him off."  
"Don't worry, I'll be careful. If I decide it's too chancy, I won't even try to look. We can always get a search warrant later. If he's still at the club when I get home, I'll see what I can do."  
Unaware that he was the center of attention, Tommy Carruthers was catching up on business. After going over the books for the next month, and checking the progress on the expansion, he called Stick into his office.  
"Fill me in on what's been happening, Stick."  
"It's been pretty quiet, boss. Ortega's back on the street; I guess the cops couldn't hold him on that bust. Mason's still in the slam, but I guess Micki was tellin' the truth. From what I read in the paper, he was nabbed for tryin' to sell stolen property. There wasn't even a whisper about anything else."  
"Good. We don't have time to worry about either one of them. What about Ortega? Did you talk to him?"  
"Yeah, and I told him exactly what you said, boss. I said if he kept his mouth shut, there'd be some big money in it for him. He sure hates the cops. He said he didn't need a reason to keep quiet. He ain't gonna tell them anything. He did say that scum he was running with sneaked out of town. I guess he was scared they'd bust him, too."  
"Bass ain't smart enough to squeal on us, anyway. Good riddance, I say. The farther he runs the better I like it. Well, that's good. Mr. DiConti's going to be sending Richie back this way pretty soon, and I don't want nothing to complicate our job. We have to do this right, Stick. Everyone in the family has to know what's going on, but we have to keep the cops out of it. I've been looking into some places where we can do it, and I've come up with a couple good ones. The best place is that old equipment site off the canyon road. It's outside the city limits and nobody messes around there no more."  
"That sounds good, boss, but how are you going to get Richie out there without him getttin' suspicious?"  
"Once Richie sets foot inside this club, I don't care if he gets suspicious or not. In fact, Mr. DiConti wants him to know exactly what's going to happen. Richie thinks he's so smart; the boss wants him to know that he's been onto him all along. Richie don't know it yet, but once he gets on that plane, he's a dead man."  
Apparently, Micki's opinion of Richie Sarpedo's intelligence was accurate. Later that evening, he strolled into the Torch, wearing another designer suit and shoes made of the softest leather.  
"Hey, Tommy, guess what? Mr. DiConti sent me back to help you take care of some business. Can you believe it? Maybe he ain't so bad after all. Only, he didn't say what kind of business."  
"Oh, yeah? That's funny. Well, I'll tell you what, Richie. Make yourself at home, and grab something to eat. I have some stuff to do around here, then I'll tell you all about it."  
"Sure, Tommy. I asked Mr. DiConti when he wanted me back, and he laughed and said whenever. Now, ain't that strange? What's so funny about that?"  
"I don't know, Richie. I guess you'd have to ask him."  
While Richie was enjoying his dinner, Tommy Carruthers quietly gathered his men. He carefully outlined his plan, making sure each man knew what was expected of him. When they were all finished, they all drifted away, waiting for nightfall. After the others had left, Tommy joined Stick at the office door.  
Stick looked at Tommy and grinned. "The condemned man eats his last meal. Only, he don't know it. Think we should have gotten him a broad, boss?"  
Carruthers laughed, "Na, he probably wouldn't know what to do with one if we did. Give him anything else he wants, Stick, as long as he stays put. Don't give him too much to drink. I want him stone cold sober when this goes down. I want him to know why he's going to die."  
Blissfully unaware of is fate, Richie took advantage of his host's hospitality. Stick was being a little stingy with the booze, but Richie figured it was because they were going to be working later. He was so relaxed that didn't even realize it had gotten dark. Boy, if they didn't get a move on, it was going to be too late to get anything done. It was only then that he noticed that he wasn't alone anymore.  
"Hey, guys, what's up? Are you going to be helping Tommy, too?"  
"Yeah, Richie, we are. How you been doin'?"  
"Things are finally going my way, Joey. Mr. DiConti sent me to help Tommy with a big job, and I think he's getting ready to give me a promotion. Maybe he'll even give me my own territory."  
Joey laughed out loud. "How do you figure that, Richie?"  
Boy, Richie thought again, everybody was laughing at the strangest things. "Well, everybody's been so swell to me all of a sudden. Before, they wouldn't give me the time of day. Why else would Mr. DiConti send me all the way back here to help Tommy if they weren't going to move me up?"  
"I don't know, Richie. Why would he?" Tommy came out of his office and stood in front of his men.  
Richie stared at Carruthers. Tommy's voice was filled with contempt. His attitude toward Richie had changed completely. Even the expression on his face had changed.  
"I--I don't get you, Tommy? What's the matter? Why are you all looking at me like that?"  
"We're just trying to figure out if you're really as stupid as you pretend to be, that's all."  
"Now, wait a minute, Tommy." Richie started to get up, but froze as four guns appeared, all aimed at him. He sat back down, slowly. "OK, this ain't funny anymore. What's goin on?"  
"We have a message for you from Mr. DiConti. Nobody steals from the family, Richie. Mr. DiConti's been good to you. He didn't have to take you in, but he did. He did it for your dad, in his honor. How did you repay him, Richie? You stole from him. You put the whole business in danger, Richie. The stiffs ain't going to pay if we can't be honest with them. Did you really think you were fooling anybody?"  
"Honest? You went home and squealed on me. How can you talk about honesty when you'd do something like that?"  
"I didn't squeal on you, Richie. The boss already had it figured out. As soon as Karl started getting complaints, it wasn't hard to figure out who was ripping us off. You put your own neck in the noose at the party. All I did was play the tape for Mr. DiConti."  
"Tape!? You planted a bug? You set me up, Tommy. That's what you planned all the time, wasn't it? That's why you had the party in the first place." He shook his head, a hurt expression on his face. "You set me up. How could you do that, Tommy? I thought we was friends. Where was your honor then?"  
"My honor's intact. You're the one that messed up. You should have known, Richie. The boss ain't going to let you get away with stealing. If he did, where would the family be? Why, any outsider could come along and take what he wanted."  
"Outsider? Is that what I am to you? My father was working beside the boss when you were still in diapers. You're more an outsider than I am, Tommy. He just liked you more than me. You're the one who ended up with this big, new territory to run. You really surprise me, Tommy. With everything you got, I didn't think you'd begrudge me a little piece of the action."  
"It wasn't your piece to take, Richie. If you had been patient, and worked a little harder, someday you would have had your own territory. You blew it, punk. You were too greedy. You had it good, and didn't even know it."  
"Good? Walking my legs off, messin' with foreigners that couldn't even speak good English? Bustin' heads when somebody got stupid enough to resist? I got every dirty job that came along, Tommy. How can you say I had it good?"  
"You had a job, Richie. The family gave you a roof over your head, food in your gut, and money to buy anything you wanted. You didn't have to worry about anything."  
Richie snorted. "No, I didn't have to worry about nothin'. Only my friends stabbing me in the back, that's all."  
Carruthers curled his lip. "You make me sick, Richie. Enough is enough. You dug your own grave." He nodded to Stick. "Come on, let's go."  
Carruthers and his men herded Richie into the car that was waiting behind the club. The road to the canyon was deserted, so they didn't pass any cars on their way to the site. When the car finally stopped in the middle of the lot, Carruthers motioned again to his men. With Richie between them, they walked to the spot he had picked earlier. Carruthers took the shovel from one of his men and thrust it into Richie's hands.  
"Here, Richie, start digging."  
"Digging? What are you talking about? What am I supposed to be digging?"  
"You stupid dick, what do you think? I told you that you dug your own grave. I said, start digging! Before you do, hand over that ring."  
Richie looked down at his hand. The ring his father had given him before he died shined in the moonlight. Seven diamonds were clustered around a single sapphire on a wide gold band. The only way Richie would take off that ring was if he were dead. Richie realized that he had already been tried and convicted. This was his sentence, and DiConti had been judge and jury. His death would be a warning to everybody. They wanted his ring to show off, because no one would ever find his body. Whatever else he was, Richie Sarpedo was no coward. He took his ring off slowly and handed it to Carruthers.  
"I never thought you would do this to me, Tommy. I hope you like looking at yourself in the mirror after tonight. I hope you sleep good knowing what you did."  
All the evil that was in Tommy Carruthers showed in his smile. "I sleep just fine, Richie, don't you worry."

Ken Hutchinson watched the rain falling from his terrace and thought about the case. Was Richie watching the rain, too, blissfully unaware that his death was near? Hutch didn't know, or care. He was tired of waiting for Carruthers to make a move and wished silently that something would happen.  
He turned away and started into the living room when there was a knock at the door.  
"Who is it?"  
"It's me."  
He yanked open the door. "Micki, what are you doing here? Benton's going to have a fit!"  
Micki stood in the doorway, shivering. "I didn't know where else to go. Tracy's at David's and I didn't want to risk going there. I was afraid Danny would follow me."  
Hutch saw that she was soaking wet. "What's wrong? Has something happened?"  
"Yes. Danny came home a little while ago. I don't know where he was, but I think I know what he was doing."  
"What?"  
"I think he killed Richie Sarpedo tonight, and I think he knows."  
"Knows what?"  
"I think he knows about me, about what I've been doing."  
An hour later, Hutch's small apartment was filled with people. Benton, Dobey, Tracy and Starsky gathered in the living room. Sitting on a couch, wrapped in a blanket, Micki was once again the center of attention. She told her story as she sipped a mug of coffee.  
"I was upstairs in the bedroom, going through Danny's dresser. I found the bracelet he bought Peggy Holder, a bottle of perfume, and a silk scarf. I'd put everything back except the bracelet when I heard Danny pull into the driveway. I watched him get out of his car, and managed to make it into the kitchen before he got inside. He took off his shoes right inside the door. Now, that doesn't sound unusual, unless you know Danny. He's not that neat, or that domestic. Then I heard him on the phone with DiConti. He said the problem had been solved. When he went upstairs, I went over to the closet where he put his shoes. They were wet and had mud on the soles, but I thought I saw traces of blood on them. I opened the door and thought I saw blood on the steps, but the rain had already washed most of it away. I went out to his car, and looked inside. There was blood on the floor mat, on the driver's side. That's the only place I saw it, but it was there. I shut the door and got up. That's when I saw the curtain close in the bedroom. Danny had been watching me the whole time. He knows that I saw the blood."  
"What happened to the bracelet?"  
"I've got it. I didn't have time to put it back, but it doesn't matter. He saw me going through his car. It won't take him long to figure out what I was doing. Once he does that, he'll realize I've been onto him all along."  
Benton paced the floor, thinking out loud. "OK, so your cover's blown. Maybe it doesn't matter. If Sarpedo's dead, then we can move on Carruthers. The bracelet and other articles will tie him in with the female victims, but so far all we've got is the blood in his car for Sarpedo. That's still not enough for a warrant. Damn it! Every time we think we've got this snake, he wriggles away."  
"There is one way we can get him," Micki offered.  
"How?"  
"I can go back in the house."  
Hutch objected. "Why? If he's onto you, you can't do anymore. You're cover's blown."  
"I can go in with a wire. I can get him to tell me that he killed not only those girls, but Richie as well."  
"Micki, that's crazy. Do you actually think you can get Carruthers to confess?"  
"Yes, I do, Ken. I know Danny. I've lived with him. If I go in there and feed his ego, he'll tell me everything. Then, we'll have his confession on tape, and he won't be able to weasel out of it."  
"What makes you think he won't kill you the minute you walk back into that house?"  
"He can't. He knows that if he kills me, the whole police force will be down on him before he can run. Besides, he won't be able to resist bragging. Look at it from his point of view. He went out with these girls, behind my back, more than once. He courted them, and then killed them, while he was living with a cop. If I play him right, he'll give us everything we need. Richie will be a little harder, but I think I can do it."  
"Micki, think about this for a minute. What if something goes wrong? You've seen his temper. What if you make him so angry that he kills you anyway?"  
"That's why I'm going to be wired. I don't think he'd be that stupid, but if he goes crazy, you'll be close enough to hear. I know I can pull this off, Ken. I'll try to get him to take me to where he dumped Richie. As long as I can keep him talking, I'll be safe."  
Benton turned to Dobey. "I can have a dozen men ready to roll in an hour. Can you get her wired in that time?"  
"Yes, and Tracy, Starsky and Hutchinson will be there, too."  
Benton shook his head. "I'm against it. Hutchinson's too emotionally involved."  
"Micki is still my detective, Benton, as we've discussed before. My detectives will work with your people, but they will be there. That's final."  
"All right, Captain. Have it your way, but you'd better keep them on a short leash. I don't want anybody fouling this up."  
Hutch ignored Benton and turned back to Micki. "Please think about what you're doing. It's suicide. Even if you're wired, you're still going in there cold. If he tries anything, we may not be able to get to you in time."  
Micki faced him, blocking out the others. "I know it's dangerous, but it's my last chance to get Danny. This is the only way."  
Hutch could see the resolve in her eyes. He smiled at her. "Are you always going to be this hardheaded?"  
Micki grinned back. "Probably. See what you have to look forward to?"  
He reached out and touched her hair. "I can't wait."  
The early morning sun was shining before everything was ready. Micki was sitting in a small van parked a block away from Danny's house. Dobey and Benton were giving her last minute instructions.  
"The wire's one way, so we'll be able to hear you, but you won't be able to hear us. It's sensitive, so you can talk at a normal level. All we need is a code, so you can let us know if something goes wrong."  
"How about 'help'? No, I'm kidding. I'll say something about the cavalry coming, but, please, don't break in unless I yell. I don't want you visible unless there's nothing else I can do. As long as I can keep him talking, don't do anything."  
Benton sat down beside her. "We won't, but listen to me, Micki. If it starts getting hairy, yell loud and long. Don't be a hero. I want Carruthers as much as anybody, but not at the expense of your life. I trust you, and your capabilities. I know you won't bail out unless you have to."  
Both men walked her around the van and to her car. Dobey stood looking at her for a minute, and Micki thought he was going to say something. Instead, he simply nodded to her and opened her door.  
Micki had to admit that Benton's men were good. She drove the block and a half to Danny's house without spotting anybody. She pulled into the driveway and sat for a moment, gathering her resolve.  
"OK, guys, it's show time. This one's for all the marbles."  
Though Danny's car was in the driveway, she didn't see him when she went inside. She went to the bar and made herself a drink, and waited for him to realize she was back. She didn't have to wait long.  
He came down the stairs and stopped when he saw her. "Where've you been, baby-cakes?"  
"I had to go out for a while. Was there something you wanted?"  
"No. Did you find what you were looking for?"  
Micki nodded to herself. He wasn't pretending anymore, either. Good. She was weary of the game.  
"That depends on what you're talking about. I found the bracelet you gave Peggy Holder, if that's what you're asking."  
"So you know her name. That's interesting. What else do you know?"  
"I know that the silk scarf and perfume don't belong to me. What are they, Danny, trophies?"  
"You could say that."  
"You were going out on me the whole time. What's the matter, Danny? Were you bored?"  
"Not really. I'm not a one-woman man, I guess."  
She turned away and set her drink down, carefully keeping her hands where he could see them. The last thing she wanted was a shooting match.  
"I have to hand it to you, Danny. You really had me fooled. You must have nerves of steel to come home and sleep with me after what you did to those girls."  
"It wasn't hard. Those broads were nothing. They didn't mean anything to anybody."  
"Is that why you killed them, Danny? Because you knew there wouldn't be anybody to complain?"  
"I wasn't worried. Anyway, I did them a favor. I gave'em a few weeks of the good life. Killing them meant they wouldn't have to go back to their miserable lives. Like you said, who's going to miss them?"  
"You're good, Danny, no doubt about it. Though, you messed up when you kept those things. That puts you with the victims."  
"Who's going to know, baby-cakes? You're not going to tell anybody."  
Hutch listened to them from inside Starsky's Torino. He grabbed the mike.   
"We've got him, Benton, let's move!"  
"Only for the female victims. Let her get him to admit he took care of Sarpedo."  
Instantly, Danny's gun was aimed at her heart. "Hand over your piece, babe."  
"What piece?"  
Anger flared in his eyes. "Don't play games with me, Micki. I know you've got your piece in your purse. You're too good with that thing for me to risk letting you keep it. Now take it out, nice and easy, and hand it over. I'd hate to waste you right here, but I will if I have to."  
"Benton, he's going to kill her!"  
"Not if she does what he says, Hutchinson. Hold your horses; she's got everything under control."  
She took her weapon out of her purse, holding it with her thumb and forefinger, and dropped it on the couch. Carruthers picked it up and tucked it into his belt.  
"That's better, isn't it? Now, we can talk without worrying. You know, I'm really disappointed in you, baby-cakes. I would have thought you'd figure everything out before now."  
"Everything? Oh, you mean that you're name isn't really Danny Wilson? That it's Tommy Carruthers? I knew that from the start, Danny. Oops, I'm sorry; it's kind of hard to break the habit."  
"So you were stringing me along the whole time."  
"Of course. Do you really think I would actually fall for your line? Think about it. Why would I refuse to sleep with you then suddenly change my mind? I had you checked out. When you broke into my apartment, I took a glass that you drank out of and had them run your prints. When I found out who you really were, I contacted my boss. It was my idea to go undercover, Carruthers. I wanted to put you away, but I guess you were too smart for me. I mean, look where we are. You have the gun."  
"That's right, I do. You know, baby-cakes, I'm almost sorry it turned out this way. We could have done something special."  
"Sure, as long as I did what you wanted. I'm a cop, Tommy. Even if I didn't know who you really were, I couldn't go along with what you do. So don't cry any crocodile tears. It wouldn't have worked anyway."  
"So who have you told about me?"  
"So far, only Tracy and my boss. She had to know since she's my partner. Now it's my turn to ask a question. Where's Richie Sarpedo?"  
"What do you know about Richie?"  
"Only that he did something to your boss, something you didn't like. I overheard you tell DiConti that the problem was solved. Did you kill him, too, Tommy?"  
Carruthers leaned back against the couch, completely relaxed. "I might as well tell you, since you won't be alive to tell anybody else. Yeah, we took care of him. He was stealing from the family. Nobody, and I mean nobody, does that. So I got rid of him."  
"Where is he? Where did you dump the body?"  
"You're going to find out real soon, babe. You're going to be keeping him company for a long, long time."  
"OK, Benton, you got what you wanted. Now, let's end this."  
"Micki said she would give the word. We need to know where Sarpedo's body is. Let's give her a few more minutes."  
Hutch looked over at his partner, exasperated. "He's going to kill her, if we don't move now."  
"Micki knows what she'd doing. She'll yell if he starts to go crazy."  
Back in the house, Micki tried again. "So where did you go, Tommy, outside the city somewhere?"  
"Why is it so important, baby-cakes?"  
"I'd like to know where I'm going. After all, this is going to be my last ride, right?"  
"Yeah, I guess I can see where you're coming from. OK, I'll tell you. It's the old equipment site off the canyon road. The construction company that owns it went bust, so nobody ever goes out there. You and Richie will have a nice peaceful resting-place. The cops will never find you. Time's up, babe, no more talking. Come on; let's go, nice and easy."  
Hutch grabbed the mike again. "Come on, Benton, you've got your location. Grab him!"  
"Not as long as he doesn't try anything. We'll rendezvous at the site. My men will be there well ahead of him."  
Hutch slammed his fist down on the dash. "Dammit, he's got enough. He's going to get her killed."  
"Carruthers won't make a move until they're out of the car. Tracy left before Benton did. She's probably halfway there by now."  
Starsky took a short cut, and arrived right behind Benton's men. Benton's voice came over the radio.  
"Stay out of sight, Hutchinson. My men will handle this."  
"No way, Benton. I'm going to be as close as I can, in case Micki gets into trouble."  
"I said, stay back. I don't want you jumping the gun."  
Hutch started to protest, but his Captain's voice stopped him. "Do as he says, Hutch. We've got Micki and Carruthers covered."  
Frustrated, Hutch grabbed the binoculars out of the glove compartment and got out of the car. He adjusted them, bringing Carruthers and Micki into focus.  
Without taking his eyes from Carruthers' car, Hutch asked his partner, "Where's Tracy?"  
Starsky was looking through his own set of binoculars. "There she is, coming around from the other side. She's right behind that old crane."  
Micki got out of the car slowly, with her hands in front of her. She walked in front of Carruthers quietly until he told her to stop. She looked down at the freshly dug ground.  
"So this is where you buried him. Smart, Danny, really smart. You're right; no one will ever think to look here."  
Carruthers laughed. "I'm glad you approve baby-cakes. Well, I guess this is it. Got any last words?"  
She let her hand drop to her side and flexed her wrist. The very illegal switchblade she always wore slipped into her palm. Finally, she gave the signal.  
"Not really. I don't guess the cavalry will be coming over the hill, do you?"  
Several things happened all at once. As Carruthers was bringing his own weapon up, Micki let the knife fly, catching him in his arm. At the same time, a shot rang out from Tracy's gun. Carruthers reeled back, and tried to clutch his shoulder and forearm at the same time. Instantly, he was surrounded. Powerless, Tommy Carruthers surrendered. Two men wearing FBI jackets herded him toward the cars.  
Micki met Tracy as she was coming toward Richie Sarpedo's grave.  
"Well, I guess we'll have to get the body exhumed. Oh, God, what if they perform the autopsy and the bullet's not from Danny's gun?"  
"It will be. DiConti gave the order himself. Danny wouldn't let anyone else do it. Damn it, I can't stop calling him Danny!"  
Tracy laughed. "Neither can I. Oh, well, I guess it doesn't matter as long as he's behind bars. At least it's over. Case finally closed."  
Micki sighed with relief and nodded. She looked over at Tracy and grinned. "By the way, thanks, partner. I owe you one. For that shot, I mean."  
Tracy grinned back. "I'll put it on your tab."  
She held her hand out, little finger hooked. Micki hooked her finger in her partner's in their secret sign. Turning away from the grave, they walked toward Carruthers. Micki stood for a moment, gazing at him.  
"Well, BABY-CAKES, who's got the gun now?"  
Carruthers was calm. "It ain't over till it's over, Micki. We'll be seeing each other again, soon."  
Micki snickered. "In your dreams, punk. The only thing you're going to see is a prison wall, for the rest of your life."  
She turned away, then turned back. "Oh, here, Danny, this belongs to you."  
Carruthers looked down. At his feet lay the ridiculous diamond ring he'd put on her hand six months earlier. Wordlessly, he looked at her.  
She met his eyes. "I think you know what you can do with it."  
She walked away from Tommy Carruthers for the last time and jumped into the arms of the man she loved. Free at last, she held him as tight as he held her. An eternity later, Hutch put her down. He took her face in his hands.  
"Are you all right, Micki?"  
She smiled up at him. "Yes, finally, I'm all right."  
He took her hand in his. "Come on; let's go home."  
The next day, a red and white Torino pulled in front of Hutch's apartment. Tracy laughed and tried to speak.  
"David, come on!"  
"I promise, I'll only be a minute."  
Starsky was true to his word. He jumped out of the car and ran up the stairs. Seconds later, he was back, grinning from ear to ear.  
"It's still there. We won't see them for days." He turned to Tracy, taking her into his arms. He kissed the woman he loved and said, "Let's go home."  
At the top of the stairs, a "Do Not Disturb" sign hung from the doorknob, and the rest of the world obeyed.


End file.
